Vista Falls Afoul
by Nataku's Special Sauce
Summary: Landing in an alternate world has a funny way of making a bad day even worse. I tried not to make it stupid!
1. Falling Up Sucks

Hi! This is my first fiction posted on ff.net, as you can probably tell. Like I said in the summary, I tried not to make is stupid, but I may have failed. Just a warning.

**Attention: **About a year ago, there was a fiction up in the LOTR section. It was a real-person fiction (which would explain why it suddenly disappeared) about Orlando Bloom having to live in New York with a bitchy girl who seems to hate his guts and he can't figure out why everybody else seems to love her. If anyone knows the story and/or the author, please let me know!!!

**Disclaimer: **I very much own Vista and, though I very much wish I did, I do not own Haldir. He remains the figment of the amazing imagination of the honorable John Ronald Reuel Tolkien. If I was making money off of this, you'd know about it. 

-Nataku

            Vista walked dejectedly down the street.  The heavy Seattle rain pounded down on her and she was vaguely pleased that she'd put on her water-proof shorts on.  It rained here, even in the summer.  But at least the rain was warm, then.

            Her mom'd just called her at work.  Matt, her best friend back home in Ohio, the one person who knew her the best, who'd seen every possible aspect of her personality and survived, was dead.  He had been driving home after a weekend camping and had been T-boned at an intersection.  Matt'd died on impact.

_He's dead.  Matt's dead.  And we always thought I'd be the first to go.  Goddamn drunk driver._

She wandered the city for hours; soaked to the bone and shivering.  But she didn't want to go home.  Not yet.  She just wanted to...walk.  Night fell and still she walked.  By now she was completely numb.  The rain was still falling.  

Then, it wasn't the rain that was falling.  It was Vista.

            The earth fell away, and she was falling through the stars.  Or, that's what it looked like.  Soon, however, she was falling the way you usually fall:  down.  The sky righted itself and she could see trees, fields, and mountains below her.  Down and down she fell.  The ground rushed up to meet her, faster and faster.  She was headed for a particularly large forest.  Great.  She could see the ground through the leaves and branches.  There was no way to survive this.  

She hit.

***************************************************************************************************************

                                                            Vista's POV:

            Okay, that was a pure trip.  I must have fallen asleep, or run into something.  All I know is that I ache and don't want to open my eyes, for fear of where I might be.  Then, I heard voices.  They were talking in some language I'd heard before, but I just couldn't place it.  It was two guys.  They seemed to be confused as to who (or what?) I was.  I could tell that, though I was lying on the ground, I was still soaking wet.  Then it happened.  

            I had just decided to 'wake up' and see what was going on, when a hand, *shudder*, started feeling me up.

***************************************************************************************************************

            They didn't mean any harm.  They were simply...unsure of what she was.  She looked like either human or Elf, but she was just dressed so _strangely_.  So, one had reached out to touch her, make sure that she was indeed real.  The first thing he encountered was her breast.  That felt real enough.  The next thing he felt was the fist connecting with the side of his head, knocking him senseless.  His companion yelled for help, then tried to subdue the...creature.  

            He didn't get too far.  Before he could saddle an arrow, she kicked out, breaking his bow neatly in half.  She spun and lashed out with the other foot, landing solidly with his midsection and depriving him of oxygen.  He could hear the footsteps of reinforcements...if he could just hold her here for a little while longer...  

            He approached her, trying to communicate with her, stalling.  It soon became apparent that she didn't understand Elvish.  And since he had not been instructed in the Common Tongue, he couldn't talk to her.  He held up his hands in surrender and spoke gently, trying to calm her.  But she was like a cornered animal, eyes wide and body tense.  She turned to run and nearly impaled herself on half a dozen arrows which were trained on her.

***************************************************************************************************************

            They were saying something to her.  She couldn't understand them, but she guessed they wanted her to take off her jewelry.  After the rest of them'd gotten the drop on her, they'd marched her to a building on the outskirts of what looked like a city in the trees.  Then, Vista'd realized where, incredably, she was.

"Lothlorien!" she'd muttered.  She hadn't read the Lord of the Rings trilogy, but Matt had read them all the time and told her all about the world of Middle Earth.

One of the Elves had looked at her, surprised.  He'd shot some rapidfire Elvish at her, but she'd just shaken her head.

            They'd tried to tie her, but even the dozen of them couldn't keep her in bonds for long.  So they'd just taken her to this....place.  She was awfully cold; the blowing wind added to the near-winter temperature and she was still very wet.  

            She didn't understand why they didn't speak in what was called here the Common Tongue.  Vista thought she looked very much human.

            She complied, but soon was deprived of her shoes, also.  They were quite fascinated.  So she stood, freezing, while these stupid Elves fiddled with her things.  They hadn't even told her to empty her pockets, of which she had several.  

            Then everything changed.  They suddenly stood straight, standing at attention.  A cold, stern voice spoke from behind her.

"She is shivering.  Has no one given her a cloak?"

ENGLISH...COMMON TONGUE!!!!

            A cloak was draped over her shoulders from behind.  It warmed her immediately.  She drew it closer, up under her chin.  It smelled good, like the owner had had it for ages and had left himself imprinted on it.  Vista turned to face her unseen benefactor.  

He was taller then her (no surprise there) with long blonde hair and dark eyes.  He was looking at her curiously.

"Do you understand the common tongue?" he asked gently.

            She nodded.  There wasn't much else she could do.  Her mind knew that Elves were...well endowed in the appearance department, but she just wasn't prepared for it to be proven thus.  Sure, the Elves that had captured her had been attractive, but none so much as this one.  He was obviously a person of some importance; a captain of some sort maybe.  He carried himself slightly taller then the others and seemed to Vista to have a slight ego short-circut.  Not that it was revelent at the moment.  

            He noticed her lack of shoes and glanced at the Elf holding them, who immediately gave them back to Vista.  She took them back and dropped them on the ground as if intending to put them on, then stopped.  She looked up at the 'captain'.

"I've heard tell of Elvish hospitality, even where I come from.  And yet I have only experienced common courtesy thus far, and even that was long in coming."

The Elf seemed surprised.  One eyebrow arched and a smile played on his lips.

"You are right, mortal.  Please forgive the...hastiness of my guards.  They were simply unsure of how to treat you:  friend or otherwise.  Your sudden appearance in a pile of leaves was not expected."

Vista interrupted, "Vista."

The Elf blinked.

"Vista.  My name is Vista."  She held out her hand.  
He blinked again, then, "Lady Vista, I am Haldir, Captain of the Lothlorien Guard."

_Thought so._  Then, instead of shaking her hand like she expected, he bowed over her hand and kissed it gently.  She yanked her hand back, unnerved.  He looked up quickly.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked.

Vista shook her head, "No, no.  It's just... no one's ever done that before.  It's not something you see in general social interaction anymore.  At least, not where I'm from."

"Then I hope I did not offend you."

Vista shook her head again, "No, you didn't.  Just caught me off guard is all."

"Where are you from?"

_Ummm...._"Let's just say I'm from a different time.  And leave it at that."

One of the guards made a choked-off noise, like he wanted to ask a question but stopped himself.

Vista sighed, "I know, it's not the most satisfactory answer, but it's all **I** can handle right now."

Suddenly, the world reeled most violently.  Vista leaned forward and gripped the table she had piled her jewelry on moments before.  

"I..I think I need to lay down..." she muttered.  Her legs refused to hold her any longer and gravity worked it's evil against her once again.  

            But before the ground could, once again, lay bruises on her, a pair of strong arms broke her fall, pulling her against a warm chest.  The last thing that registered before unconsciousness over took her was the same scent that was on the cloak.  

***************************************************************************************************************

            Vista awoke sometime later.  The room in which she lay was beautiful.  Vaulted ceilings in a pale blue with Gothic style windows that showed the trees of fall.  The bed was comfortable, but her body was telling her, in no uncertain terms, that she'd been laying still for too long.  Slowly she sat up and realized that she was no longer clad in her own clothes.  Instead, she was dressed in a nightgown of light, but warm fabric. 

             Vista stood, releaved that the room didn't spin like she thought it would.  Her clothes, obviously washed, lay across a chair.  Her jewelry on the bedside table, her shoes at the foot of the bed.  She wandered to the window and out onto the terrace.  It wasn't warm out, but even the wind wasn't enough for her to shiver.  The Enya song, "May It Be" popped into her head as she surveyed the view.  

            Then it hit.  She may never get home to hear that song.  Eventhough it was beautiful here, 'here' wasn't home.  Even though her life wasn't going according to plan, she still wished for it back.  

Vista didn't know how long she stood there.  She thought about her childhood home; her apartment; her school friends; her plans for the future.  The memories ran like water through her head and exited through her eyes.  

***************************************************************************************************************

            Elves passing by the House of Galadriel were struck by a beautiful and heartbreaking sight.  They had all heard of the strange woman who had appeared out of the air.  Now, she stood on a terrace, sunlight from a cloudbreak streaming down on her, giving her the appearance of an angel.  The wind gently whipped the sleeping-gown around her body; toussling the hair about her face.  Her hands were placed on the wooden rail of the terrace and tears were freely flowing.

***************************************************************************************************************

A gentle, warm hand covered hers.

"You are ice.  Come inside." murmured a familiar voice.

Vista didn't move.  "I wanna go home."

She turned to face the owner of the voice, "And I doubt you can get me there."

            Any resolve she'd maintained until then melted away.  She sank to the ground, sobbing.  She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs, rocking back and forth.  

            Haldir didn't quite know what to do.  He'd come up to see if she was awake, and now she was curled up on the terrace crying as if her heart would break.  If she stayed out any longer, she might fall ill.  He hesitently approached her and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"You must come inside.  You'll not want to get sick."

At first she didn't respond.  Then she raised her head slightly and looked at him through tear clouded eyes.

"Don't touch me."

            Okay, he didn't expect that.  Were all human women like this?  He was about to just walk away.  She could go inside if she wanted to.  But one more look at her convinced him unerringly otherwise.  This woman had fallen into the middle of somewhere obviously foreign to her.  She hadn't been welcomed; instead treated like a spy.  She'd woken up in yet another unfamiliar place.  She didn't deserve to get sick, even if she did seem determined to do so.  

"I won't allow you to sit out here and freeze."

            He bent and easily picked her up once again.  She struggled at the first touch of his hands, but sorrow and fear made it impossible to both cry and fight.  She went limp, bringing her hands up to her face and burying her face in her wrists.  He laid her gently back on the bed and pulled the blankets over her.  He was about to leave when she flung them back, stood, and headed for the door.  He stepped in front of her, blocking her way.

"You must stay inside."

Vista stared up at him balefully, "You are in no position to tell me what I can and can't do.  I've been inside for too long; I need to be outside."

He shook his head, "You will get sick.  You must stay inside."

With one last, long look, Vista took a step back.  Then, suddenly, she was around him and half-way out the door.  He reached out and snagged her arm, pulling her back into the room.  She let out an angry cry, and with the force of the follow-through of his pull, flung up her fist and punched him in the nose.  His head snapped back with the force of the blow and he could feel the blood begin to flow.  

He reached out and grabbed her other arm and held her still, staring her in the eyes.

"Lady Galadriel bid me watch you, for fear that you might harm yourself."

She glared at him, fresh tears falling down her face, "I don't care what you want, what Lady Galadriel wants, what anybody wants.  I don't want to be here!  Did that ever occur to you?  I **want** to go **home**."

_Oh, loophole._

"Well, you cannot go home if you are dead, now can you?"

He let her arms go and they stood in the doorway for some time, staring warily at each other.  He glanced away first, looking down and quickly back up.

"So you will stay inside, then?"

She sighed, "I don't have the energy to argue with you right now.  I'll stay put."

Vista walked over to the bed and flopped down, staring at the ceiling.  She was asleep within seconds.  Haldir smiled to himself and, once again, pulled the blankets over her.  He caught a glimpse of himself in the reflective glass of the window.  His face was covered with blood from his nose.  

_Should go get cleaned up._


	2. Resetting The System

            Vista was awakened sometime later by someone gently shaking her shoulder.  She opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was that one Elf...what was his name....Haldir.  The second thing she noticed was the tray of food he was holding in his other hand.  She smiled and sat up, accepting the tray.  Upon a second glance, Vista noticed that his nose was a bit swollen. 

_Oh, yeah.  I did that, didn't I.  Not exactly...polite._

"I'm sorry I hit you." she said.

He smiled, "There is no need for apology.  I should not have handled you so; you had been through enough as it was."

            There was silence for a few moments as he watched Vista eat.  That unnerved her somewhat.  Then she was struck by a brilliant insight.

"Ask."  she said, smiling.

He blinked, "Ask what?"

Vista grinned wider, "The question that's written all over your face."

For a moment, she could have sworn he blushed.  But he quickly looked away, then back at her.

"What happened to you?"

She chuckled and leaned back against the headboard.

            "I wish I knew.  I'm walking down the street, about as distraught as I was yesterday.  It's pouring down rain and I'm soaked, and suddenly I'm falling.  And falling.  And falling.  For a while, it felt like I was falling **up**.  Then, it's back down, but it's a..._different_ down.  Not back to Pike-the street I was walking on-, but into a wilder place.  For a moment, I thought I was going to land in this big field I saw to the....east?  But then it was obvious that I was going to land in this forest instead.  Needless to say, I was completely surprised that I even survived the fall.  So, yeah...here I am."

He arched an eyebrow, "Fantastic tale."

Vista sighed, "I'm not asking if you believe it, because by your tone of voice, you don't.  I'm not even sure if **I** believe it.  But...I dunno....that's it...that's what happened.  I keep thinking that I fell and hit my head on something, and that I'll wake up and this will have all been a freaky dream."

Vista finished her food and, setting the tray aside, jumped out of the bed and started looking around the room.  
"What're you looking for?" Haldir asked.

"I'm looking for a nice, cold shower."

"Cold...shower?"

Vista waved her hand in the air, "Shower, bath, whatever.  Cold."

He nodded slowly, "I understand the need for a bath.."

She glared at him.

"..but why cold?"

Vista snorted, "To wake up.  I've been laying in a bed for...two, three days?  I'm lethargic; I can feel it.  And a cold dunk...hey, isn't there a river around here?"

Haldir gave her a sideways look, "Why do you ask?"

Vista grinned, "Nice cold water."

Haldir shook his head, "No.  You will definately get sick if I let you go diving into the river!"

It was Vista's turn to shake her head, "No, I won't get sick!  I'm not going _swimming_, I'm just looking for a quick dunk is all!"

He looked confused, "Dunk?"

She rolled her eyes, "You jump in and get out just as quickly.  It's more of a...wake up, if anything.  And besides, a nice burst of cold water gets the blood pumping."

"I don't know if I like this."

She was burrowing through the drawers of the dresser, making disgusted grunts as she went.

"**Now** what are you looking for?"

"Pants."

"Pants?"

"Yeah.  You don't expect me to go polar-bear in a dress, now do you?"

"Polar-bear?"

*sigh*  "Never mind."

***************************************************************************************************************

As it ended up, Haldir had to go find Vista a pair of pants, because she wouldn't leave the room in a dress.

"I **do not** wear dresses.  Either _you_ find me some pants, or _I'll_ find some."

He'd brought her back a pair of his brother's breeches that didn't fit him right.  In the time he'd been gone, she'd found a suitable shirt-substitute and a towel....

"I still cannot believe I am letting you do this."

"Oh, stop whining; you're being really immature.  We almost there?"

"Yes, it's just through these trees."

They came out of a dense bank of trees to the riverside.  It widened here, and slowed considerably, making it more into a lake then a river.  Vista looked around, delighted.

"It's perfect!"

            That's when he noticed that she wasn't talking about the river.  Her eyes were fixed on a cliff that jutted out over the water.  She shoved her towel into his arms and took off before he could react.  He was about to chase after her, but decided against it.  She would jump off that cliff, with or without his protest.     He watched her deftly scale the rocky face, amazed at her nimbleness.  She reached the top and without a second's hesitation, ran and threw herself with a war whoop off the edge.  He knew the water was deep right there; he just wondered how well she could swim.  She landed with a significant splash and disappeared from view.  After a moment, he began to worry.  

            Then she surfaced not too far from shore.  She was gasping and began to shiver as she stood; but the grin on her face was enough to banish any fears from his mind.  She ran through the water, onto the bank, and over to where he stood with her towel.  She wrung out her shirt and hair a bit before reaching for the towel.  She toweled off her hair, then draped it over her shoulders like a cape.

"Well, back inside I guess."

***************************************************************************************************************

            Vista emerged from her room feeling much better about life.  She'd donned the clothes she'd appeared wearing (black cut-off shorts, black AFI shirt, white socks w/green stripes, orange Converses, jewelry) and felt nearly human again.  When she walked out, Haldir regarded her with a slightly shocked expression.

"Your hair is still wet!" he exclaimed.

She blinked, "So?"

They stared at each other blankly for several minutes.  Then Vista understood what he was talking about.

"I don't care what my hair looks like.  I never have time to do anything with it, so I just let it air-dry.  It's not something I worry about."

Then he seemed to notice the rest of her appearance.

"You're a bit...conspicuous.  Why do you not put on the clothes set out for you?"  

Not that he really minded.  He rather liked the shortened pants and tight shirt.  Most women he knew didn't wear pants or tunics, feeling it detracted from their femininity.  Not so, it seemed, in Vista's case.  And now she was already walking down the stairs; heading off to explore.

"I already told you, I don't wear dresses."  she called back, "You gonna show me around or not?"

***************************************************************************************************************

            Haldir spent the rest of the day showing Vista around Lorien.  She was extremely curious and not afraid to ask questions.  The people of Lorien were equally curious about her; she answered almost more questions then she asked.  And all the while, they were shooting meaningful glances at Haldir.  He was glad that Vista seemed completely oblivious.  

"What are the letters for?"

They were walking down a -thankfully- deserted path that Vista had found interesting.  He found her profound interest in the forest and his people to be rather amusing.  

"Letters?  Oh, they stand for 'A Fire Inside'.  It's a band."

He gave her a blank look, "What is a 'band'?"

She sighed, "A band is a group of people who get together and play music.  If they want to share it with other people, the make up a name for themselves."

He digested that.  "Oh.  What other names are there?"

Vista laughed, "Oh, dude.  Well, some of the more well known bands are Nirvana, System of a Down, Pearl Jam, Foo Fighters, Good Charlotte, Audioslave...that's barely even a dent into the amount."

He arched an eyebrow, "Strange names.  What do they mean?"

Vista sighed again, "I don't know.  You'd have to ask someone that's in the band.  Usually it's an inside joke between the members, or something else significant."

They walked for a few moments in silence.

"Are you part of a band?" Haldir asked.

Vista smiled, "I'm in one now, actually.  Well, I'm in one...at...home."

Her eyes clouded over and her steps faltered.  Haldir felt guilty for bringing her sadness back to her by asking questions.

"I apologize for my questions, Lady Vista." he said quietly.

She stopped and stared hard at him.  

"Never apologize for curiosity.  Every living thing has it, why shouldn't you?"

He smiled a bit condescendingly, "But I am over 3000 years old.  What right do I have to be curious?  It is best left for the young."

Vista smirked at him, "Yeah, well, I'm changing the rules.  If you think of something you want to know, just ask and I'll tell you."

He arched an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

She giggled, "Yeah.  I might not answer with the _truth_, but I'll answer your question."


	3. How To Dress When Meeting Royalty

The next few days were a rush of never-ending activity.  From the moment she got up until she was completely exhausted, Vista insisted on going _somewhere_ or doing _something_.  Just about anything would do.  She went horseback riding, explored the surrounding forest a bit more, walked around talking to people, even went through a bit of weaponry training.  It took Haldir a day or so to realize that this was how she was coping.  By keeping herself busy, she didn't have to think about....things.  

            Then, one morning just as they were going to leave her quarters for a set of training, Vista received a summons from Galadriel, to take place that very afternoon.  She read the summons, which was written in the Common Language for her benefit, then looked up at Haldir.

"Does this mean she can help me?" she asked quietly.

He shrugged slightly, "I don't know.  Either way, she will know something that will ease you."

Vista smiled faintly and lowered herself to the floor, making herself comfortable against the nearest wall and looked up at Haldir.

"I wanna be alone for a while.  Come and get me when it's time to leave, okay?"

Haldir nodded and withdrew from the room.  Walking away from her door, he wondered if he should leave her alone.  At his last look before exiting, her eyes were dry and her face was calm.  But that was what disturbed him.  There was a chance that she could go home soon.  Maybe very soon.  

_What did you expect? _his thoughts mused.  _She is the strangest woman you've ever met!  Did you expect her to come unhinged?  To explode with happiness?  You know her better._

What did he expect from her, though?  Certainly not the request to be left alone, after such good tidings.

**************************************************************************************************************************

            Vista proved, once again, that she was totally unpredictable when Haldir arrived to take her to the meeting with Galadriel.  Instead of wearing one of the several dresses she had been furnished with, or even her own foreign clothing, she had donned clothes befitting an Elvish prince.  

            She wore a royal blue tunic with long black sleeves.  The leggings were black, which offset the bright orange of her normal shoes.  Her hair was brushed to a high shine and her various pieces of jewelry glittered at him from her neck and wrists.  But the most eye-catching part of her ensemble was her lips, which she had colored a dark blue, matching her tunic.  Since the rest of her face was naturally pale, it drew her lips even more attention and attracted Haldir's eyes repeatedly.  Which, in turn, began to annoy him.

_##Oh, come on.##  A little voice piped up in his head, ##You know what's **really **bothering you, and it's **not **that her lips keep drawing your eyes.##_

_But it is. _He thought back.  _If they draw **my** attention so, what of the attentions of others?___

Vista looked at him expectantly, "Well?  Are we going or not?"

Haldir blinked and shook his head, "I do not think your attire is entirely appropriate, Lady Vista."

She then stared into his eyes so intently that he had to steel himself not to look away.  They stayed like this for a moment, before Vista spoke.

"I am dressed appropriately, Haldir.  I chose these clothes because I perceived that they portrayed me accurately in your world."

"But," he protested, "these are a man's clothes!  A beautiful woman should wear things that convey her beauty, not hide it.  In this case, it would be a dress."

Vista sighed, "First off, I'm not beautiful.  I never have been and I never will be.  There's the death of your argument right there.  Secondly, I wear whatever I damn-well please.  And no one is going to change that."

There was a pause.  

            Vista watched Haldir, expecting a rebuke of some sort.  But he just looked at her, his eyes every once in a while flicking down to her lips.  She'd wondered whether the blue lipstick (which she'd just discovered in the box that held the contents of her pockets) was a good idea or not.

            Haldir gazed at Vista, the amazingly headstrong woman who'd fallen from the sky.  He'd enjoyed hearing her say his name in the past, but somehow it seemed enhanced by this blue paint.  Not for the first time, he was aware of how exquisite she was.

"I think you are beautiful." he said quietly.  "Now come, or we shall be late."

**************************************************************************************************************************

"I must say, I am surprised at your attire, Lady Vista." said Celeborn.

She was standing in front of Galadriel and Celeborn, who were seated on their thrones.  Vista didn't fidget with her clothes, as Haldir expected.  She instead regarded Celeborn calmly.

"I must first state, sir, that I have never encountered royalty of any sort, so please excuse me if my manners are lacking."

Galadriel smiled, "Your honesty is manners enough."

Vista managed a tight smile, "As to my attire, I went over this already with Haldir.  I chose what I did to convey myself accurately in your world."

Celeborn gave Vista a look that couldn't be called anything but 'fatherly'.

"But shouldn't a woman wear a gown of some sort when meeting royalty?"

Vista's eyes flashed, "I don't wear dresses.  If you brought me here to criticize how I dress, I fail to see why I'm still here."

Haldir grabbed Vista's arm and turned briefly to the seated royalty, "Excuse us for one moment."

He pulled her into an alcove, out of earshot.

"What are you doing?" he whispered angrily, "You will show the proper respect-"

She ripped her arm from his grasp and slapped him.

"Don't you **dare** grab me like that!" Vista hissed.  She was incensed.  First Celeborn started bugging her about her clothes, then Haldir drags her by the arm out of earshot to _reprimand(__?) _her.  

Galadriel looked over at Celeborn, "Did you have to pester the poor woman about her clothes?"

Celeborn gave Galadriel a slight smile, "I wanted to see how Haldir is handling her.  I admit that I wasn't sure about having him look out for her."  
"He certainly would not have been _my_ choice." came a voice from opposite the thrones, "But they seem to be...getting along."

In the course of their unheard conversation, Vista slapped Haldir again.  

Celeborn raised his eyebrows at Galadriel, who calmly smiled at him.  Meanwhile, the heated discussion in the alcove seemed to have reached a compromise.  Vista approached the thrones again; Haldir hung back like he had before.

"Okay.  You," Vista pointed at Celeborn, "were out of line bugging me about my clothes. _ I _was out of line snapping at you.  Can we move on?"

"A wise decision, Lady." came the unidentified voice from the other side of the courtyard.

Vista turned and couldn't believe her eyes.  _No freaking way!_

Galadriel smiled, "Yes, Mithrandir, a wise decision indeed."

Mithrandir, also known as Gandalf, approached Vista, a kindly smile on his face.

"It is nice to see you getting along so well with Haldir." his eyes twinkled.

Vista refused to be goaded, "Why was I called here?  Why am I here period?"

Mithrandir grinned, "You know what you want.  That can be both good and bad."

Vista arched an eyebrow, "What makes you think my wanting to go home could be anything but good, sir Mithrandir?"

He smiled, "There may be some who do not wish your departure."

She flushed, "Right now, I could care less.  Either tell me why I'm here, or I'll go find something else better to do."

Celeborn raised an eyebrow, "Maybe you should seek to better control your temper."

Vista took a deep breath and forced herself to relax, "Can you help me get home.  That's all I wanna know."

Galadriel gave her a mystifying look, "That answer can be given by the wizard in our company.  Gandalf has studied the scrolls of history and knows the past like the present.  Seek instead your knowledge from him."

Vista spun, "Sir, how may I get home?  Does history have any enlightening info?"

Gandalf smiled at her, "Ancient Elvish lore tells of a human who fell from the sky.  He came from a different time, he said.  A different place.  But, while he was with the Elves, he fell in love with one of the Elven maidens.  She indeed loved him too, and, despite the dissent of her family, she forsook the immortal life and married him."

Vista sighed, "That's a very nice story, Mithrandir.  But I fail to see what it has to do with my getting home.  The man in your story seems to have made this Earth his home.  Maybe that is what you are driving at.  But I refuse, absolutely refuse, to stay here for the rest of my life."

Strong emotions warred across her face; anger, fear, sadness.  Tears filled her eyes.  She turned and ran from the courtyard, seeming determined to outrun the story.

Haldir shot a dark look at Gandalf, "Do you seek to make her more miserable?  If this is so, you have indeed found the easiest way."

"Haldir!" came Celeborn's sharp rebuke.

Galadriel placed a gentle hand upon that of her husband's and looked calmly at Haldir.

"You are neglecting your duties, Haldir."

_Huh? _"I know not your meaning, my Lady."

"I have placed the Lady Vista in your care, and yet she is not in your company."

Not needing to be further chastised, he departed in search of Vista.

"Do you think it wise, not finishing the story, Gandalf?" Celeborn asked after Haldir had gone.

Gandalf nodded, "I think it is a good idea not to let her know the ending."


	4. Rock Climbing Is Good Exercise

It didn't take Haldir long to find Vista.  After searching her rooms and the parts of the woods she frequented, he headed for the river.  He could see her sitting atop the same cliff from that first day.  He almost retreated back to Lorien, to leave her in privacy.  However, his duty was to Galadriel first and foremost.  

            As he began to climb the cliff face, his mind was roiling.  What would he say?  What would _she _say?  How would she react to his following her?  Would anything have to be said?  He then pulled himself over the ledge.  

            He was maybe 8 or 9 lengths behind her and she gave no sign that she'd heard him.  _What now?  _Haldir started forward, then stopped, realizing that she was singing, something she'd never done.  At least, not while he was around.  He stepped closer to hear her better.  The song was one he didn't know, but that wasn't surprising.  Maybe it belonged to one of the bands she'd once told him about.

"Your words can be just a whisper

 Your face is so unclear

 I try to pay attention

 Your words just disappear

 Cuz it's always rainin' in my head

 Forget all the things I should have said...."

("Epiphany", Stained)

            He didn't know how long he stood there, listening to her heartrending song and gentle voice.  She was soaking wet.  Like the first time he saw her.  She must have taken a dive off the cliff or just jumped in and swam.  Either way, she was shivering.  Again, the similarities between this moment and one not too long ago were staggering.  And like that first moment, he unclasped his cloak and gently settled it around her shoulders.  

            Haldir expected her to jump or scream; expected her to start yelling at him about not following her or to throw a punch.  Instead, she calmly pulled it closer around her and, burying her face into the material, started to cry.  He sat next to her and gingerly placed a hand on her shoulder.  She didn't react at first; then she slowly leaned against him, still buried in the cloak.  He moved his hand to the opposite shoulder, holding the slighter, shaking form against him.

**************************************************************************************************************************

            The sun was going down by the time Vista was calm again.  They sat in silence, staring down the Anduin.  He could see her eyes shining, reflecting the setting sun.  She had moved the cloak down below her chin so she could watch.  

"Do you want me to stay?"

Haldir glanced down at her; she was still staring straight ahead.  "Hmm?"

"Gandalf said that there were those who wouldn't want me to leave.  Do you want me to stay?"

How was he supposed to answer that?  Was she seriously expecting him, sitting in what could be called an extremely romantic setting with a beautiful woman nestled under his arm, to tell her that he wouldn't mind if she left?

He thought for a moment, "I know that going home means a lot to you.  I would miss you greatly, though."

She sighed, "That was kind of a loaded question, wasn't it.  You didn't have to answer."

Haldir chuckled, "What is it you are always telling me?  Never apologize for curiosity?  You would have asked eventually."

She managed a laugh then regained her seriousness, "It wasn't a fair question, though."

Then she sat up and stretched, "Ouch.  Okay, I need to stand up."

Vista braced her hands on the ground and arched up into a crouch, from which she slowly straightened.  She walked a bit, working blood back into her feet.  She walked over to the edge of the cliff and stared out at the water.  Her shadow was soon joined by another, larger one, standing behind her.  She though back to a few days ago, when she'd jumped off this ledge the first time.  Then, she was struck by a very amusing...idea.

"Bet you thought I was crazy when I jumped off here the first time." she said.

Silence behind her, then:  "Maybe I did."

"Have **you** ever jumped off a cliff?"

"No.  Why?"

_SCORE!!_

"Then it's about time you did!"

Vista turned and, grabbing Haldir by the shoulders, tossed both of them off the cliff.

Haldir surfaced, breathless from the shocking contact with the water.  

_She threw me off the cliff!_

Then he heard her laughing.  Treading water, he spun slowly to face her.  Her hair was hanging in her face, leftover blue paint streaking down her joy-filled face.  How could she go from being distraught to so happy so quickly?  It was almost frightening.  Then he did something he hadn't done in, literally, centuries.

He pulled his hand back and splashed Vista.  Real good, too.

Her face froze in a completely shocked expression for so long he thought he'd offended her.  Then she shrieked with laughter and splashed him back.

Soon, they were throwing water all over and yelling like kids.  

They were walking back to Lorien, walking quickly since cold skin and wet clothes plus wind doesn't exactly agree with one's health.  Vista was still laughing slightly, still no trace of the unhappiness from earlier.  

"How do you do it?"

She blinked at him, "Huh?  How do I do what?"

"How can you be so happy after being so obviously miserable?  In minutes you changed from crying in despair to crying with laughter.  How do you do it?"

Vista sighed and looked up at the night sky, "I guess I have an unfailing streak of optimism.  I have a way of finding something to be happy about because I can't stand being upset.  When I'm upset I feel like I have no control; and, naturally, that's not a good thing."

She fell silent and her steps slowed.  A spark of guilt flashed through Haldir.  

"I am sorry, Lady Vista.  I did not intend..." his voice fell away as the words did.  

She stopped dead in her tracks, "Stop it.  Stop it right now.  My name is Vista.  Not Lady Vista, not some-other-prefix Vista, just Vista."

Haldir paused.  _Huh?  Wait...what?_

"Um, all right.  Vista."

Suddenly, Vista grinned up at him, "And besides, you could never make me sad.  Bring me back to reality maybe, but never seriously depress me."

Then she gave him a shove, "Now move it, you're slowing us up and I'm hungry!"

Vista passed Haldir, who could only stare after her.  She'd just done it again.  She was skipping down the path ahead of him, singing a song at the top of her lungs.  Like she was perfectly content.  Like maybe, for a moment, she actually fit into his world.  Well, maybe not _fit in _per se, but was comfortable.

"C'mon Haldir!" Vista called from far up the path, "I could get to Lorien walking backwards _on my hands _before you would, jeez!"  She started laughing.

He shook his head and followed.


	5. Kids Are Cool

Fall gave way imperceptively to winter and the snow began to fall.  Galadriel asked that Haldir return to his original duties and Vista spend some time with some of the women of Galadriel's court.  When she'd been told this, Vista'd snorted and made a comment about being 'properly schooled in the art of socializing'.  Haldir'd found that singularly amusing, considering he couldn't see Vista sitting around and embroidering something or wafting around sharing in the idle gossiping.  

            But it was the order of Galadriel, and, to Haldir at least, orders were made to be followed.  To Vista, it seemed though, orders were made to be bent.  

"For the first month you were here, you were hardly out of the company of Haldir." Jaien said coyly.  

            The gaggle of women who had 'taken Vista under their wing' were sitting in a large, comfortable room, nibbling on bits of food and talking.  Vista, the only one not in a dress, had her feet curled up underneath herself on a couch-type-thing.  She was also the only one _actually_ eating something; having made herself a sandwich from the provided ingredients.  She raised an eyebrow at Jaien.

"And?"

Kyline's eyes widened, "And?  That's all you can say?  Haldir is the most desirable Elf in Lorien and you think nothing of spending and_ entire month _with him?"

Vista rolled her eyes, "Is it me, or are you reading into something that's none of your business."

Berisu blinked, "Reading into?  What does that mean?"

Vista sighed, "It means trying to find something that isn't there.  Or _misunderstanding _something that is there."

Before any of them could reply, the door at the other end of the room burst open, spilling a small crowd of children into the room.  They seemed to be chasing some kind of ball that had gotten away from them.  The other women let out small cries of alarm and clutched their dresses off the floor, gripping tea cups and plates.  But this was the break Vista had been hoping, no **praying** for.  

She jumped off the chair and scooped up the ball.  This was her chance to really practice her Elvish, which she's spent the better part of her time learning.

"What game are you playing?" she asked.

The children regarded her with a mixture of awe and fear.  Vista looked them over.  They were a group of boys, about 12 strong or so.  She tossed the ball in the air thoughtfully.

"We're don't know any _games_, we just chase it."

_Oh, YES!!_

"Well, I do.  You guys wanna learn a game?"

It didn't take much more to convince them.  Except for one.  He was older then the others, and was at that age when boys are skeptical of girls.  

"You don't know any games.  You're just a girl." he sneered.

Vista arched an eyebrow, "Oh really?  If I'm just a girl, then I shouldn't be able to do this."

With that, she tossed the ball into the air.  Then she caught it, changing her plans.

"On second thought, I'm out of practice.  How about this?"

She reached into her pocket and drew out a tiny, knit ball.  

"Check this."

She tossed the hacky sack into the air and hit it, jester-style behind her back.  It sailed back over her shoulder and she bent back, catching it catching it on her collarbone.  She then rolled her shoulders up, causing the sack to roll down her body to her bent leg where she trapped it.  She shifted it down to her foot, kicked it up and caught it.

The kids broke into wild applause, and even the skeptical kid had to smile.

"Okay, you guys wanna learn a game or what?"

The chorus of "YES!" was almost deafening.  

*************************************************************************************************************************

            When Haldir arrived back at Lorien that evening from a 6-day scouting trip, Celeborn was waiting for him.  _This cannot be good._

"Greetings Haldir.  I trust all is well with you?" Celeborn greeted him warmly.

Haldir smiled briefly, "All is indeed well with me.  But why do you meet me?  Is something wrong?"

Celeborn seemed to think about that for a moment before answering, "Nothing is wrong, Haldir.  It is only...some things have not turned out according to plan.  Come, I shall show you what I mean."

            Celeborn steered Haldir through Lorien to a large building the warriors sometimes used for group training.  From a distance, he could hear the shrieking of children.  He cast a mystified glance at Celeborn, who merely smiled.  They reached the building and the older Elf pulled the door open, exposing Haldir to the strange, wondrous sight within.

            A group of children, both boys and girls, were chasing a ball around.  And right in the middle of the chaos was, of course, Vista.  She was laughing and shrieking with them, running back and forth beside them, calling out things from time to time.

"HEY, HEY, NO SHOVING!"

"PASS IT, ROWEI, PASS IT!!"

"NICE SHOT!!!!!!!!"

Haldir couldn't help the smile that spread across his face, "Well, she has been keeping occupied, has she not?"

Celeborn smiled as well, "You could say that.  I have to say that I was happy when I learned she had... moved past my wife's recommendation and went to the children."

Haldir watched as several of the children dive-tackled Vista, driving her to the ground underneath a pile of giggling kids.  "They adore her."

Celeborn chuckled, "Yes, and she them.  She spends all day with them, teaching them games, songs and anything else she can think of."

He then strode forward, "Okay, children.  I am sorry, but I have to cut things short today.  Lady Vista, may we have a word with you?"

The children groaned and slowly climbed off of the buried Vista.  She sprang up and looked over at Celeborn, but her eyes wandered over his shoulder and saw Haldir.  She grinned, then turned back to the children.

"Oh, come on, stop whining.  There's always tomorrow, right?  See ya!"

That seemed to cheer them up and they left, chattering about the game and other things that children talk about.  Vista picked up the ball and walked over to Celeborn.

"So, what's up?" she asked.

Celeborn smiled, "I seem to remember Galadriel requesting that you spend more time with the women of Lorien.  And yet I find you, more often then not, surrounded by children."

Vista laughed, "I don't want to be indoctrinated with the 'manners of a stately woman'.  Besides, I like working with kids, they're rad!  And they're more fun then a bunch of women who're afraid of their own shadow."

Celeborn arched an eyebrow, "Be careful of what you say, Lady Vista."

Vista rolled her eyes, "You're never really gonna like me, are you?"

Celeborn smiled again, "Of course I like you.  Every one likes you."

Vista arched an eyebrow, "But..." she prompted.

He sighed, "But sometimes you are too...coarse.  We merely seek to...educate you as to how a woman should act." he stepped closer to Vista, drawing a slight air of secrecy to their conversation, "Especially due to...certain interests."

He was looking so pointedly over her shoulder that Vista couldn't resist looking, too.  On the other side of the room, Haldir was curiously examining the two large piles of books that had served well as a hastily constructed set of goal posts.  Vista caught his drift.

"No.  Ohhhh no.  Uh-uh.  Not me and _certainly_ not _him_!  I plan on leaving _any time _and _will not _get attached to _anyone_ here!  Or at all, as a matter of fact!"

Celeborn's eyes sparkled, "Strong words.  I sometimes wonder whether your temper is indeed an attribute or if it will one day result in your death."

Vista glared at him, "Just say what you're gonna say so I can leave."

Celeborn leaned down and whispered into her ear, "There are those, including I, who believe that Haldir loves you deeply.  What would happen if you left?"


	6. Punching Trees Is Not Recommended

            Haldir looked up at the sound of running steps.  He only caught a brief glimpse of Vista disappearing out the door, like she was fleeing for her life.  

He walked over to Celeborn, "Where is Vista going?"

Celeborn sighed, "She is upset.  Maybe you should leave her be for a while."

Haldir raised an eyebrow, "And why is she upset?  She was perfectly fine a moment ago."

The older Elf didn't answer and, instead, turned to leave.  Haldir stepped in front of him, blocking his path.  

"What did you say to her?  Why did she flee from you?" he asked.

Celeborn studied Haldir for a moment before replying.  "I change my mind.  Find her and ask.  Many things cannot be observed in a mirror, but by those other then ourselves."

Then Celeborn was gone, leaving Haldir alone and greatly vexed.

***************************************************************************************************************     

            Vista ran.  She didn't know where she was or which direction she was going, but that didn't matter.  She just had to _run_.  Trees flashed past, each one undistinguishable from the next.  But as fast as she could run, she couldn't outrun the voice in her head that was set on 'echo' :

_"...believe that Haldir loves you deeply.....believe that Haldir loves you deeply....Haldir loves you..."_

            Vista skidded to a halt and screamed.  She spun to the side and kicked a sapling, snapping it neatly in half.  She almost decked the tree to her left, but her common sense told her that it wouldn't be a good idea.  Vista longed for something to punch, something to bite and scratch, to beat and mutilate.  She swirled around the clearing violently, sometimes shadowboxing, sometimes just screaming.  But always moving, always moving.  Finally, Vista exhausted herself and slumped to the ground.  

_This can't be happening.  This can't be happening to me.  I can't handle it.  I can't handle another... something...anything.  Is this what a mental breakdown feels like?_

            Vista distractedly watched the clouds, trying not to think....She used to do this when she was a child, back home in Ohio, with Matt.  They would walk out into the middle of her family's cornfield and try to find shapes in the cloud.  As they got older, they moved to star gazing.  Matt had a telescope in his attic and they spent countless nights observing the night sky.

            They had been best friends.  Even when girls were icky and boys were gross, they'd still played together.  They spent rainy days and hot summer afternoons hatching the stupidest plans about everything, from world domination to pranks for the next school year.  

            Freshman year he'd started a band and asked Vista to be the bass player.  They hadn't had any original songs, so they played cover tunes at a Battle of the Bands at their high school.  Surprisingly, they'd won first place.  The band didn't last; but, then again, no one expected it to.  It was just another thing to do....

_It just **has **to rain, doesn't it?_

            While Vista had been lost in her thoughts, the clouds had turned dark and were now filling the air with falling moisture.  Vista didn't move; just laid on her back, eyes closed, letting it rain.  It was always raining in Seattle....

            She'd been so happy when she was accepted to the Art Institute in Seattle.  Vista'd always been an artist at heart, doodling in any free space on anything she could find.  Several of her drawings had won prizes at fair and other local competitions.  Several other noted art colleges had rejected her applications and Vista had begun to think that she wasn't good enough for college.  Then, she'd gotten a call from the AI, and they offered her a full-ride scholarship.

            So she moved to Seattle, got an apartment and a part-time job and started school.  It was the coolest thing that she'd ever done.  Vista loved job, thrived in her classes, and adored her apartment.  If only Matt lived down the street; then everything would have been perfect....

            And now she was stuck here.

_I'm stuck here, Matt's dead, and now...AAAUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  Can it get any worse?  _

"Vista?"

_Fuck!  It just got worse._

***************************************************************************************************************

            This was the third time Haldir had found her soaking wet.  By now, it was almost routine.  She was lying on her back in a large puddle in the middle of a clearing.  Her eyes were closed, like she was sleeping; but the changing expressions on her face told of deep thought.  She was covered with mud and smaller trees around her bore signs on extreme violence, leading him to wonder what happened.  She looked so peaceful, so beautiful, that he didn't want to disturb her at first.  But his curiosity got the better of him.

            He voiced her name to announce his presence as he stepped into the clearing.  Vista's eyes flew open in alarm.  She scrambled to her feet and backed away from him in a panic.

"NO! AUGH, no, NO!!  Leave, I can't talk to you...I don't want to...just go!" she shrieked.

Haldir froze, _What__ happened?  _"Vista, what happened here?  Are you injured?"

Vista shook her head violently, sending water everywhere, "I'm fine, I'm fine!  Just go!  Leave!  NOW!"

_What's going on?  _Now he was sure that something happened.  The entire time he'd known her, he'd never seen her so...violent.  Or so afraid.  Of **him**, no less.

He moved forward, "I am serious, Vista.  What happened?  Tell me!"

She shook her head again, moving backwards, "No, no, stay away from me!"

            Looking back, if she hadn't hit that tree, she may have gotten away.  He'd leapt across the clearing too quickly for most to have followed his move, but she'd started backing off before he got to her.  Then she backed in to the tree and didn't have the time to move before he was there, pinning her wrists to the bark.  She struggled and kicked out at him, trying to keep him away.  After a moment or so, he managed to also pin her feet by standing on them lightly.  

            She was shaking severely, but not from the cold.  Her eyes were wild and her head tossed as she looked for a potential escape.  _Why is she so afraid?_

"Vista," he said softly, "Vista look at me."

"No.." she sniffed, "no, let me go."

"_Look at me, Vista_." he said firmly.

Her green eyes snapped up to meet the gray of his.  Hers were clouded with tears and, behind those, fear.  Fear of Haldir.  _Where did this come from?_

"It pains me to see you fear me so." he murmured.  The tears began to fall.  "Tell me why you cry." 

Anger flashed briefly through her eyes, "Why ask me?  Why don't you ask Celeborn, eh?"

"Because he told me to ask you.  What did he say that upset you so much?"

Vista then did something that caught him totally off-guard.  She blushed furiously; like someone being forced to admit some self-damning secret.  _I can't believe he's making me say this_.  She glanced away from him briefly, then back.

"Celeborn said that.." she choked on the words.  "...that..." she took a deep breath.

"That you're in love with me."

For an instant, Haldir felt his entire mind go completely blank.  _What?  But...how?  When?  Am I? _

_ Wait..._

"And this causes you distress?" he snarled.  

Vista seemed to swell with anger, "YES!" she yelled at him.

He was so taken aback by that admission that he dropped his hands.  She gave him a shove and shot around him, back into the clearing.

"Yes, it 'causes me distress'!!  I don't wanna be torn, Haldir!" she yelled.

"Torn?  So there is another, then." he muttered, a strangely placed feeling of dejection setting in.

Vista laughed harshly, "There's ego for ya.  Torn between my world and this one, dumbass.  I'll already miss the kids, and you to some extent.  But I _can't afford more ties_!!"

Haldir glared at her, "Ego?  Can't afford more ties?  Gandalf as good as told you that there is no hope of you going home.  Maybe you should start adjusting to that."

            As soon as he said it, he regretted it.  She had been battling Gandalf's words for weeks, stubbornly holding onto hope.  In a way, she depended on him to help her keep that hope.  And now he'd taken that clay jar and shattered it.  She turned and fled up the path behind her.

_I need to talk with Celeborn...and Gandalf, he thought._


	7. The Plot Thickens?

"Thank you for seeing me, Lord Celeborn."

Celeborn smiled, "You said it was urgent, Haldir.  Who am I to refuse?"

Haldir looked him dead in the eye, "Why did you tell Vista that I am in love with her?  Should **I** not be privy to this information first?"

Celeborn relaxed slightly, "I thought we were going to be invaded, you looked so serious."

Haldir fought the impulse to glare, "This **is** serious.  Putting words in another's mouth usually has bad effects."

Celeborn raised an eyebrow, "And there are bad effects?"

Haldir began to pace, something that was completely outside his nature.  "I found her like you told me to.  She...told me what you said.  Things were said...and she ran off."

Now Celeborn was concerned.  Haldir was not of a nervous personality; though now he paced like a trapped animal.

"Why did you tell her something like that?  Should not **I** be the one to decide **my** feelings?  And the appropriate time to express them?"

Celeborn sighed, "I know.  It was not my choice, but it was thought to be...best."

Haldir stopped.  Things began to make sense.  

"That wasn't the end of the story, was it?" he demanded.  "There's more.  Something that would give her hope, isn't there."

Celeborn hesitated, then nodded.  "Yes, there is more then what she was told."

"The human in the story.  He was able to go back."  

Celeborn nodded, "After...a time, yes."

Now Haldir _did_ glare at the Elder, "And you saw fit to keep this from her?"

Celeborn looked slightly uncomfortable, "It was though to...be best..."

"**It is her life!**"Haldir roared.

"_Her's is not the only one involved_." Celeborn answered calmly.

Haldir blinked, "Not the only one involved?  What do you mean by that?  Of course her's isn't the only one involved!  This encompasses anyone she's met here!  And those in her own world as well!"

Celeborn's eyes twinkled, "Her life is not the only life to be...greatly affected...by her circumstances."

Haldir shook his head, "I have heard enough of your riddles."

**************************************************************************************************************************

            The last light of day was spent looking for Vista.  The moon had risen by the time Haldir returned to Lorien, greatly concerned since he hadn't found her.  Then he saw the faint glow of a fire coming from her window.  

            He quietly opened her door and peered into the dim room.  A fire was raging in the fireplace and, sprawled in front of it, scrawling furiously, was Vista.  Several pieces of paper were strewn about her already, filled with drawings and words.  She didn't act like she'd heard him, so he knocked softly on the doorjamb.  She looked up at him, not in fear or in anger.  Instead, painted on her face was the mask of someone determined to solely bear a great deal of pain.  

"I don't think you should be here."  Vista said quietly.  Her voice was strained and partially gone from her screaming earlier.  Even in the dim firelight, he could see that her face was slightly puffy from crying.  

Because of what he had said, in the thoughtlessness of anger.

"I should never have said that to you.  It was horrible of me."

She shook her head, "You were right.  It's impossible for me to get home and I refused to believe it.  I didn't want Gandalf to be right, but he is..."  Vista trailed off and went back to her drawing.  

Haldir smiled in spite of himself, "What if I said you were not told the entire story?"

Vista froze, then slowly set her pen down.  She then looked up at him, "Then I'd say sit your ass down and explain."

He crossed the room and sat at an angle to her, slightly in front on her left.  She stared into the fire for several moments, before looking over at him.

"So talk."

He drew a long breath, "After our...altercation...in the forest, I went to speak with Celeborn.  The man, in the story, Celeborn said that after a time, he was able to go back.  Back to where he came from."

Vista laid her head on her arms and smiled at him.  That wasn't what he expected.  He thought she would explode into one of her characteristic explosions of ecstatic emotion.  Not smile so strangely, so calmly, at him.

"What, are you not happy?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

Her expression didn't change.  "Are you?"

_Huh?_  "What do you mean?"

Vista braced herself up on her hands and slid her legs underneath, crossing them and sitting up.  Her face went a strange, relaxed sort of serious.

"Are you happy that I may be able to go home.  I don't want to hear what you think I wanna hear, either.  I want to hear what you think.  Take a minute to think about it."

            His past flashed in front of him, millennia of the same, marked with few outstanding memories.  Even a year ago sparked nothing.  He took no joy in his life; he simply lived it.  

            And then, there was Vista.  Though faced with the possibility of being trapped somewhere permanently away from home, there were times many times where she pushed it aside.  She seemed the exact opposite of him; willing to do almost anything for a thrill, a laugh, or just for something to do.  The day was brighter when she smiled.  

"Life would go on.  Much like it did before you came."

Vista hesitated, then nodded and turned her head to stare into the fire.  Haldir reached over and gently took one of her hands in his.  She turned back quickly, a flash of fear streaking quickly through her eyes.  He reached his other hand over to softly caress her cheek.

"Life would go on, and it would be horrible without you."

Vista's eyes widened slightly, then filled with tears.  She withdrew her hand from his, and gently pulled his other hand from her face.

"Thank you for being honest.  I think you'd better go."

She stood and, crossing to the door, opened it.  She stood there, eyeing him, her arms hugging tightly across her chest, as if she were cold.  

Haldir couldn't help being angry.  He stood and walked to her.

"What is going on?  You pull an answer like that from me, then put me out without explanation?"

She shook her head and pulled her arms closer to herself, "You don't understand.  You probably never would, so just go, okay?"

But he couldn't let it go.  "Why do you not trust me?  Have I done something?"

She shook her head again, "No." she sighed, "I trust you with my life.  My mind, or emotions, however, are something completely different.  Good night."

**************************************************************************************************************************

            Haldir wasn't much for company the next few days.  Vista had obviously picked up on this, for she seemed to be laying low, staying out of his way.  He saw her several times from a distance, but couldn't bring himself to speak to her.  

            He sat and watched her with the children once, making sure she didn't see him.  She was as exhuberant as ever, alternately playing with them and teaching them.  But after they left, Vista sank into a sort of...reverie.  She sat against a tree, pulled her knees up to her chest and laid her wrists on them and... started talking to herself.

"Argh!  _Why_ can't I get past...AUGH!!  Spring something like _that_ on me...grrrr....but..." she sighed and looked up at the sky, "Matt, what if I feel the same way?  And what if it turns out like Dean?"

She sighed again and fell silent, still staring at the sky.

            A day later, he'd received a note from Vista.

_I'm sorry for kicking you out of my room a week ago.  You_

_kind of took me by surprise.  I didn't think you believed what_

_Celeborn'd said, at first.  I still want your friendship, but_

_nothing more._

_Vista_

            After he'd read it, Haldir felt strangely let down.  _Does this mean I **do **love her?  Being unsure is so much worse then not knowing.  _

            He saw her later that day.  She smiled at him, uncertainty and hope shining brightly in her green eyes.  In spite of himself, Haldir smiled back at her.  Vista's smile broke into a full-blown grin, happiness again lighting her features.  And he couldn't be angry with her.  Not when she beamed at him like that.  Vista walked over to where he was standing, "So I take it you accept my apology?"

Haldir nodded, "Yes, I do.  And I want to make it clear that Celeborn's words are simply his words, and nothing more."

Her face flashed a quick look of relief, but he thought he caught a glimpse of disappointment in her eyes.  

"I know this'll sound horrible, but I'm glad."

He looked at her curiously, "Might I ask why?"

She hesitated, "Why don't you ask me again sometime."


	8. Haldir Has An 'I Feel Stupid' Moment

            Months passed and winter faded delightfully into spring.  Vista spent less and less time inside, sometimes even sleeping out on her balcony.  She had fashioned two other pairs of shorts from discarded leggings she'd found.  Sometimes, Haldir would find her staring wistfully into a box on her dresser, which she would quickly shut when he'd approach her and wave off any questions as to its contents.  

            She seemed more...natural, now.  She didn't change to fit her surroundings, however.  No, she changed the surroundings to fit _her_.  The people of Lorien no longer regarded her with the awe or curiosity like when she first came.  She was part of their lives now.  Not quite an Elf, but not quite a Mortal.  The children called her a faerie; the young men referred to her as an angel; the mothers, a godsend.  And Vista bounced happily from one to another.  

            And watching it all, was Haldir.  To an extent, he was happy that she was carving a place for herself.  Then again, he didn't want her to lose who she was...before.  But the impish light never left her eyes and her trademark energy never abated.  She would still break into song at random intervals, usually when things got too quiet for her taste.  She knew the strangest, most wonderful things and would drop them casually into conversation.  

            Celeborn's words were never far from his mind, however.  Especially when she smiled, or when she laughed, or stared into nothingness with that contented, slightly curious look on her face.  The way her face would light up when she'd see him.  Sometimes he would feel like an idiot, that he was trying to see something that wasn't there.  Vista was happy, open, and genuine to everyone.  But their friendship was different then the others she maintained.  He'd seen her at her worst, argued with her, yelled at (and been yelled at by) her.  Out of anyone, he was closest to her.

            Vista had obviously been scared by the possibility of more then simple friendship.  And though Haldir still hadn't quite figured out what he felt for her, he couldn't help but feel wounded.  She assured him that, though she didn't want to talk about it, it had nothing what-so-ever to do with him; so he didn't press the issue.  But her muttered words kept echoing disturbingly in his head.

**************************************************************************************************************************

            One day dawned bright and sunny, illuminating Haldir packing a small traveling bag.  A few days alone sounded like a good idea.  Maybe it would serve to clear his head a little.  

            He didn't get far.

He was walking through the main courtyard of Lorien when he felt a tug on his tunic.  He looked back and found, to his great surprise, a small boy.  He was shaking, frightened to the brink of tears.

"..Yes?" Haldir asked as gently as possible.  He'd never done well with children.

The boy sniffed, "There's something wrong with Missy Vista!  Rowei said to find you, that you could help..." he trailed off, looking up at him hopefully.

            A stab of cold shot up Haldir's spine.  Vista would _never_ scare the children like this.  What was going on?

"Yes, I can help."

**************************************************************************************************************************

            A small crowd of children was sitting outside Vista's door when Haldir and the boy arrived.  To his chagrin, they started cheering when they saw him.  He set his pack down and tried the door.  It was fastened securely and he wasn't about to break down her door.  He didn't think she'd like that too much.  

"Has anyone tried to climb the terrace?" he asked.

One boy raised his hand, "I couldn't get the door opened.  She blocked it with something."

Haldir sighed, "I'll see what I can do."

The boy tugged on his tunic again, "What're you gonna _do_?" he asked, eyes wide.

Haldir blinked, "...Climb the terrace and find another way inside, why?"

"So you're gonna help Missy Vista?" a small girl squeaked.

He shrugged, "I am going to try."

She threw her arms around his knees, "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!!" she squealed.

He slowly disentangled himself, "..You're welcome.  Thank you for fetching me."

***************************************************************************************************************************

            Haldir climbed the terrace easily, and found the doors indeed blocked.  All the windows were closed; except for one.  He forced it up and slipped through.  

"Vista?" he called softly.  "Vista, what is going on?"

            A search of her apartment revealed that she wasn't there.  There was nothing to indicate that she had run off; she simply...wasn't around.  But the doors were secured, and the windows were closed.  

_Where did she go?  She couldn't simply...disappear._

Then he heard a slight sound.  He couldn't tell where it came from.  Then he heard it again.  It came from...

_She's on the roof!_

            He opened the balcony door and looked up at the sloping shingles.  He stepped up onto the balcony railing and pulled himself up onto the roof.  She was sitting on the peak, wrapped in a blanket, staring down at him ruefully.  Haldir stood and walked up to sit next to her.  Vista didn't look at him.

"Why are you hiding up here?  The children are very worried."

She glared into the distance, "I was _looking_ for some privacy, and obviously I haven't found it."

He sighed, "Vista, what's bothering you?  You were fine yesterday and now you're hiding on the roof."

She opened her mouth to answer, choked on her words and began to cry.  He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and waited.  After a moment, she regained control of herself and looked up at him.

"It's my birthday next week.  June 1st.  I'll be 26.  And...and...and my family can't even wish me a happy birthday..."

She started to cry again.

            That wasn't something he'd ever even _considered_.  Birthdays weren't celebrated in the Elvish communities simply because they had so many in their lifetimes that it became...pointless.  Sometimes a parent would present their child with some sort of gift at a significant age marker and that was about the extent of it.  Since he didn't know her culture too well, he hadn't known that they placed an emphasis on celebrating one's birth.

"I am deeply sorry that you cannot talk to your family, Vista.  Aside from that, I am at a loss.  There is little more that I can say.  Wishing you a happy birthday would seem hollow.  Who is Dean?"

**_WHY _**_DID I **SAY** THAT??_

Vista choked, snorted, and looked up at him.  Arrayed on her face, in no particular order, were confusion, anger, indignation, and a large amount of amusement.

"...How do you know about Dean?" she asked, her voice strained.

"Um, I overheard you...talking to...yourself a time ago.  And you mentioned...with distress and..."  
She raised an eyebrow, "Just spit it out."

Instead, Haldir stood, "I should not have asked; it is not my right to know."  
Vista rolled her eyes and sighed, "Sit down."  She grabbed his wrist and yanked, pulling him off his feet and landing him back on the roof with a THUD.

"I'm gonna make this short 'cuz I don't like talking about it.  Dean was my first husband.  I was 18 when I married him, 18 and a half when I realized he was a jerk, and 19 when I divorced him.  He said a lot of sweet things and that he loved me and I believed for a time that I loved him too.  But he wouldn't let me go out with my friends, to college classes, hardly even to get food.  He just wanted me to stay home and not exert myself so I wouldn't be tired when he got home so we could have sex.  Any questions?"

She was giving him a critical look, daring him to ask something.

"What is divorced?"

She sighed and chuckled, "It's when a married couple decides they don't want to be married anymore.  It sounds horrible and it is."

Haldir felt slightly...strange, "And this happens often in your culture?"

Vista nodded, "Unfortunately, yeah it is.  People use it on a whim, when it's really meant for people like ...well, like me, who need to get out of an...abusive...situation..."

She drifted off and her eyes followed, seeing into her past, hugging her knees to her chest.  

"Now that you know I'm okay and asked your weird question of the day, leave.  I don't want to be around anybody right now."


	9. Further Proof That Kids Are Cool

**Author's Note:  **

            I made another brother for Haldir (he already has two, but-in my opinion- you can never have enough brothers).  Fedoli is his _other brother, older than Haldir, and he's mine.  He's the kind of older brother everybody wants; you know, really cool and willing to, well, help you with...stuff.  _

            Hamartia and Hubris are also mentioned.  Hubris is pride and Hamartia is the word for 'fatal character flaw' in ancient Greek tragedies.  So, like Oedipus, Vista's _Hubris is her __Hamartia.  Get it?_

True to form, it didn't wasn't even the end of the day and Vista was back to normal.  Sometimes she could be downright creepy.  She skipped around singing humorous songs and just being...Vista.  And that was just creepy, considering.  But that was just who she was.  Celeborn called her "a creature of the moment, not bothered by the past or the future."  

            Haldir didn't agree with him.  The way he figured it, Vista was the way she was because she was bothered by the _present_, not to mention the past or future.  And she was just really good at temporarily forgetting her woes.  But he shuddered to imagine what might go on in her mind as she would lie awaiting sleep at night, with nothing to distract her.  Lying awake at night makes all problems seem worse.

***************************************************************************************************************************

            Haldir had emerged from Vista's room to a flurry of questions.  Not knowing what else to say, he told them the truth.  At first, the children didn't understand why she was so upset; but, as it began to sink in, they became more empathetic.  And decided that they wanted give her a birthday party, since she couldn't be with her family.  But that wasn't the best part.  No, not hardly.

            They wanted him to help them.  (Yeah, that's what he thought, too)  And he almost said no.  But, then again, children are master guilt-trippers.  But you knew that already.

***************************************************************************************************************************

            Vista had no idea it was coming.  Not the foggiest.  Well, hang on a sec, I take that back.  When she went to play with the kids, she thought they were a bit more...excitable then normal.  But then she figured it was the weather.  

            _After all_, she though with a twinge of sadness, _it's the first of June for crying out loud._

She put it behind her and had a delightful afternoon.

            But, as the sun got closer to setting, the kids began to get antsy.  Like they were expecting something.  Then Fedoli came and asked her to accompany her to an impromptu archery contest.  The kids wanted to come too, and Fedoli didn't disagree.  They sauntered off, but, curiously, toward the river, not the training arena.  But, hey, who said they need to confine themselves?  

            As they continued, however, she began to mentally question this whole thing.  Why were they near the river?  What's wrong with the arena, which they hardly ever left?  It felt like a set up, but then she began to feel stupid, like she was being unnecessarily paranoid.  As they got closer to the river, though, she could see lights and could hear voices, like a whole ass-load of people.  She could hear music too, and the smell of food was mouth watering.

            The kids ran ahead, laughing and shrieking.  Now she knew something was going on.  Maybe it's a celebration for the coming of summer or something...Elvish like that.  Then, however, they actually entered the clearing.  

            Vista'd been right.  It looked like the whole Lothlorien community was hangin' out in the clearing.  Several guys sat off to the side, playing music and flirting with a group of women.  Most were crowded around a long table filled with food, and others who had food already were either standing around or sitting on the ground.  The atmosphere was not unlike the many Saturday gatherings her family often had at their sprawling farmhouse.  They were there partly to celebrate, partly to have fun with each other.

            Then the occupants started noticing her and Fedoli standing on the outskirts of the clearing.  Things quieted down until complete silence reigned.  Then, out of a shadow, stepped Celeborn.  He approached Vista and, taking both her hands in his, smiled down at her.

"I think the children have something they want to tell you."

Vista arched an eyebrow, "Oh they do, do they?"  _Okay, **he's** acting strange._

His smile widened, "Yes, they do."

He turned aside so Vista could see into the clearing again.  The kids had grouped together and were looking very excited indeed.

"Don't you, children?"

They all looked nervously at each other then back at Vista.  Then, as one, they chorused:

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MISSY VISTA!"

_...spaz!!!  ...what..?  oh my god...don't cry, don't cry don't cry...aww, damn it._

            Tears started rolling down her face, despite herself.  The kids rushed her, squealing and laughing, knocking her over with their hugs.  After a moment, she was able push aside enough kids to sit up straight.  She was still crying, but she was smiling.  The others in the clearing broke into laughter and applause.  Then, once she'd regained her footing, they returned to what they had been doing previously:  enjoying a beautiful evening with good company.

**************************************************************************************************************************

            Vista spent a good portion of the evening hanging out with the guys of the crowd, listening to their stories, most of which were vastly amusing.  But she was on a constant lookout for Haldir.  She saw him once, when she first arrived, and hadn't seen him since.  She excused herself and went foraging for more food.  At the table, she ran into Fedoli.

Vista grinned at him, "You set me up!"

Fedoli held up his hands, "Hey, it wasn't me!  Well, it _was_, but it wasn't my idea, honest!"

She laughed, "Did the kids put you guys up to it?  They're so cute...how'd they find out, though...?"

Fedoli snorted, "No, it wasn't them, though they were the drive behind it.  The person to thank for putting this together is Haldir."

Vista flushed, "Really?  He did all this?"

Fedoli nodded casually, "Yeah, surprisingly quick, too."  

He then smiled evilly at her, "I think he likes you."

Vista rolled her eyes, "No shit, Sherlock.  I've known that for a while.  But we agreed to remain friends."

_Didn't we?_

Fedoli returned her look, "Point your finger back at yourself, Vista.  Yeah, _you_ may remain determined to see Haldir only as a friend, but _he_ is determined to love you.  Even if you never return it."

Vista was stunned, "...I have no answer to that...shit."

Fedoli shook his head, "I am sorry, Vista.  I should not have spoken like that to you, especially today.  It's just, well, Haldir's my brother and I want him to be happy.  And you're my friend, and I want you to be happy, too.  And, from this end, it seems like you two would be happy...together."

Vista flushed again, "I can't believe I'm hearing this."

Fedoli chuckled, "Well, it's too late to take it back, isn't it.  Though it'll undoubtedly poke at your brain for the rest of...however long, enjoy your night.  Happy birthday, Vista."

            A final grin, and he disappeared into the crowd.  Vista sighed.  _Wonderful.__  Oh well._  And headed back to the conversation she'd left.  On the way back, though, she got distracted once again.  

_THERE he is!_

            Vista caught a glimpse of Haldir standing in the shadows at the edge of the clearing, closer to the river.  She set her plate on the edge of the table and took off after him.

**************************************************************************************************************************

            She sprinted down the path after him.  She burst out onto the beach, looking around.  She didn't see him and sagged.  _DAMN IT!  Argh, Elves move too damn fast!_  Then a hand tapped her on the shoulder.  She shrieked and jumped away, spinning in midair and landing in a defensive position.  Behind her stood Haldir, extremely amused.

"Jumpy, are we?" he asked, teasingly.

Vista glared at him, "You snuck up on me, and you expect me _not_ to freak?"

He smiled, "I walked right up behind you and tapped you on your shoulder.  There was nothing sneaky about it."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever.  The point is, I came after you to see why you're not hanging out at the party.  Good food, good music, good company, what more could someone want?"

He opened his mouth to reply, then didn't and started walking down the beach.  She darted over and snagged the collar of his tunic.

"What?  What were you going to say?" she demanded.

Haldir shook his head, "You wouldn't want to hear it."

She arched an eyebrow, "You've been talking to Fedoli, haven't you."

He hesitated, then "Yes, I have."

"Yeah, thought it sounded like the same tune."

He shot a dark look at her, "So what did he say?"

Vista colored slightly, "He told me that...that you put this together.  That true?"

He nodded, "Yes, it's true.  The children begged me into it."

Vista laughed suddenly, "Kids are the best at guilt-tripping older people into doing things for them."

Haldir smiled also, "Yes, they are."

Silence fell between them, standing there on the beach.  Haldir shifted.

"I have something for you."

            He reached into a pocket and drew out a leather pouch, which he handed to her.  Slightly apprehensive, she pulled at the strings tying it closed.  They came loose and the material fell flat in her hand, revealing a necklace.  It was a dragon of silver, breathing silver fire, curled protectively around his treasure:  a dark gem, the darkness disguising the true color.  Vista recognized it from her drawings.  She'd created it for an art project and would doodle it whenever she was bored.

"Thank you.." she murmured, not really trusting herself to say anything else.  _Don't cry again, wuss!_

            He reached out and picked up the necklace.  Then he stepped closer and, standing barely inches from her, fastened it gently around her neck.  In the dark, it was lost among the two other necklaces she wore; that she always wore.  And, then, Vista surprised him once again.  She reached up and, unfastening the other two necklaces, shoved them into her pocket.  She held up the charm and looked at it, then over at him.

"I love it.  You stole one of my doodling papers, didn't you."  She was smiling.

He nodded, "I saw it that night...in your room.  You drew it several times, in great detail, so I thought it might mean something to you.  I took one when you were not looking.  I brought it to a craftsman who said it would be easy to make.  I was waiting for the right time to give it to you.  Happy birthday, Vista."

Vista felt like she was going to cry again.  "Thank you, Haldir."

            And for the greatest surprise of the evening, she leaned toward him and oh so softly kissed his lips.  

            You know when people talk about the first time two people kiss, they always say 'and time seemed to stop'?  Well, that's only half true.  Time them _around_ seems to stop; the time _between _them, however, moves all too quickly.  

            That's what Haldir was thinking, at least.  At that moment, he would have liked nothing better then to whisk Vista off to his room and make passionate love to her.  But she had said that she didn't love him, that she only wanted to be friends.  

            Vista on the other hand, was in the middle of a cold start.  The instant her lips touched his, her body momentarily shut down and a civil war started between her heart and her head.  Head was hollering about the past and how she didn't deserve that again.  Heart, however, was screaming something about "Hamartia, hamartia!!  Get over your freaking hubris!"  Oy.

            While she was busy being fought over inside her head, Haldir decided to make a move and see what happened.  He opened his eyes slightly _When did I close them?_ and brought his hand up to her face, gently stroking her cheek with his fingertips.  He heard her draw in a sharp breath, but she didn't pull away.  

                        **BOOM!**

            An explosion rent the air, light flashing abruptly from the sky.  Vista leapt nearly 3 feet in the air, breaking the kiss.  She bent backwards, craning her neck to look into the sky, which shimmered with the fading light of a firework.  Before a word could be spoken, another explosion and flash heralded the coming of another firework, this one in the shape of a waterfall.  

            Vista laughed and searched the night sky eagerly for evidence of another.  They stood together on the beach and watched the rest of the fireworks.  It was just a short display, but it was good enough for her.  

"So did you arrange that, too?" she asked suddenly.

            They hadn't spoken during the display.  Vista'd reveled in the light and noise, while Haldir'd watched her, absorbed in thought.  As it was, he didn't realize she was speaking to him until she poked him in the shoulder.

"Hm?" he muttered, trying to retain his thought process and respond at the same time.

"I asked if you arranged that, too." she repeated.

"Yes.  I was lucky that Gandalf was here visiting Lady Galadriel.  He was most pleased that I asked him to show off his fireworks."

Vista laughed, "Sometimes I think he has _way_ too much fun..."

Haldir chuckled with her, then turned serious, "So do you like it?  The people...and the fireworks...do you like it?"

Vista bit her lip, then looked up at him, "Truthfully, this is the best birthday I've ever had.  By far.

            Before he could reply, the music struck up again from the clearing.  Haldir glanced in the direction, before looking back at Vista, eyes mischievous.

"Would you give me the honor of this dance, Lady Vista?" he inquired in a teasing tone.

She mock glared at him, "Don't call me 'lady'!"

He held up his hands in surrender, "My apologies!...my Lady."

She let out a shriek of mock outrage and took a play-swing at him which he dodged easily.

"I'll take that as a yes."


	10. Confrontations Aren't Fun

**Author's Note:  **This chapter is more...drama then humor, I'm afraid.  But it's a necessity, I think, because it's another turning point in the relationship between Haldir and Vista.  My thanks to my wonderful reviewers; who, rather forcefully, spark the creativity that spurs stories onward and upward to a hopefully non-Mary Sue-ish, non-contrived, and (of course) unforgettable ending.  

But there are funny parts.  Without which, I doubt I'd continue writing.  Even drama deserves to be mocked at certain points.  

The rest of the night was spent dancing, eating, talking and laughing.  Sometime after midnight, someone went out and started a bonfire on the shore.  The party moved out there, enjoying the fresh breezes blowing down the river.  Stories were told, songs were sung, and life was great.  

            Shortly after the move to the beach, people started retiring.  Mostly the older Elves, feeling that the hard-core celebrating was best left to the younger.  So the crowd slowly dwindled until it was only a dozen or so that watched the sun come up.  Half the fun of the evening was centered around keeping the fire going; but now they simply let it die down as the dawn broke.

            Vista wanted to stay and help clean up, but the remaining party-goers made her go to bed.  Mostly because she looked exhausted; but also, because it had been a party _for_ her, they didn't think it would be right for her to clean up after it.  And, besides, that gave Fedoli a chance to talk to Haldir without the possibility of a potentially embarrassing...interruption.

"So what's _really_ going on with you and Vista?" Fedoli asked.

            They were taking a break from cleaning up and enjoying a quick, if cold, lunch of leftovers.  Ahh, leftovers, a man's best friend.

Haldir looked around quickly, making sure the others were out of earshot.

"I really do not know." he muttered quietly, "She's so damned confusing!  She pulls me in one moment, and pushes me away the next.  I just...do not know.  And that is by far the worst part."

Fedoli arched an eyebrow, "What's the worst part?  Not knowing what she's thinking, or not knowing what to do?"

Haldir sighed, "Both, though I wish the most for a map of her mind."

Fedoli laughed, "Ha, ha!  Don't we all!  But if women were so easy to understand, I don't think life would be half as fun!"

Haldir shot a dark look at him, "You make it out to be a game?"

Fedoli shook his head, still grinning, "No, but you're not seeing what I'm talking about.  I think she's testing you, even if she doesn't mean to.  It's a subconscious thing, I think.  What do you know about her?"

Haldir thought for a moment, "She is 26 now, before she came here, she lived in a city called Seattle where she was going to some sort of school.  Her parents live in a place called Ohio, on a farm.  She was married once, when she was 18.  It barely lasted a year and he abused her."

Fedoli nodded slowly, "Well, that last bit clears up why she's so strange when it comes to men.  She gave her heart once to a man who ended up abusing her.  And, by the gods, she's not gonna do it again.  Even if she rather sabotages herself while doing so."

"What confuses me most is that she does not trust me.  Should she not know by now that she can?" Haldir asked.

Fedoli shrugged, "I wouldn't know.  Does she even show any sign of _beginning_ to trust you?"

Haldir bit his lip, "Even if she did, I have doubt that I would recognize it."

Fedoli rolled his eyes, "Somehow, I have no problem believing you.  Okay...ummm...has she told you things that she doesn't tell other people?"

Haldir nodded, "Once in a while."

Fedoli smiled, "Well, there's a sign right there.  Ummm...has she, like, punched or slapped you at any time?"

Haldir raised an eyebrow, "What has that to do with anything?"

Fedoli sighed, "It means that she knows, or at least is testing, how far she can push you before you swing back.  And she _trusts_ that you won't snap prematurely, before she reaches that point."

Haldir glared at his brother, "_You_ are making things up."

Fedoli held up his hands, "Hey, I know what I know.  Would I lie to you?....Don't answer that."

            They both laughed, then sat in a comfortable silence for several minutes.  Fedoli studied his younger brother.  He was thinking about something; something that was making him smile a small, secretive smile.

Fedoli poked him in the ribs, "Alright, out with it.  Whatcha grinning like that for?"

Haldir flushed slightly, but tried to cover it with anger, "What makes you think you have any right to know?"

His older brother grinned, "Ah, so there _is_ something!  Something happened last night, huh."

Haldir colored further, "Well, since you seem so interested, yes, something _did_ happen last night."

            Fedoli tossed the remains of his lunch in a pail at his feet and stretched out on the ground, knotting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes.

"At least you admit it.  I saw the whole thing.  Was a very nice necklace, by the way."

            Rage flooded quickly though Haldir.  How **dare** his brother spy on him?  He unsheathed the dagger he always carried and held it lightly to his brother's throat.  Fedoli didn't even open his eyes as he replied:  "Would it help if I said that means she trusts you?"

            Haldir froze.  _What?_  He slowly re-sheathed his dagger, then leaned back against the tree behind him.

"I am **so** confused."

Fedoli laughed, eyes still closed, "Well, like I said before, if women were easy to understand, life wouldn't be nearly as fun."

***************************************************************************************************************

Vista was unusually subdued for several days after the party.  Though she put on a good front, one good look easily revealed that she was bothered by something.  Her eyes moved constantly, showing restlessness of thought.  She was more twitchy then usual, showing nervousness and paranoia.  The kids thought she was just energized from the party.  But others could see it.  

            Haldir could see it best:  because it was mostly directed at him.  He'd spoken to Fedoli about it, and his brother figured she was afraid that, because she'd kissed him, he'd think that she had deeper feelings then she said she did.  

"You just need to talk to her.  Find out what she's thinking."

Haldir sighed, "And just how do you propose I do that?"

Fedoli grinned, "Any way you wish, but I wouldn't recommend tying her up."

Haldir flushed and glared at his brother, "I may not know the ways of women, but I am most definitely _not _ignorant when it comes to Vista."

His brother laughed, "Well, since you're the one who's gonna face her, I suppose that's a good thing."

***************************************************************************************************************     It took Haldir several days to work up the courage to confront her.  This caused him much annoyance at himself, however.  The Marchwarden of Lothlorien, afraid of a mortal.  A mortal _woman_, no less.  

_But Vista is no ordinary woman, mortal or otherwise.  You know this well._

            It still annoyed him.  

***************************************************************************************************************

            Haldir paused, taking a deep breath.  He stood in front of Vista's door, ready to knock on it.  His nerves were already beginning to fray.  After calming himself, he rapped gently at the door.  A bright voice rang out from inside:  

"Come in!"

Another breath and Haldir opened the door.  Vista was sitting on her bed, replacing something in her box as he entered.  She paled slightly when she saw him, but smiled none the less.

"Haldir!  What's goin' on?" 

He slowly approached the bed, "We need to talk, Vista."

She stared at him apprehensively, "Oh really.  About what?"

He cast his gaze around momentarily, "Have you a chair I could sit in?"

Vista blinked, then shook her head, "Oh, sorry.  You can sit here if you want."  She patted the mattress in front of her.  

Haldir flushed slightly, "I do not think that would be...appropriate."

Vista rolled her eyes, "And since when do I give a damn about appropriate?  It's more comfortable then the floor, which is the only other thing there is to offer, seating wise."

            He still hesitated.  Vista rolled her eyes again and moved to the other side of the bed.  Haldir noticed that she also pulled the box with her.  He reluctantly sat on the edge of the bed, then decided that it would be more comfortable to adopt Vista's position; 'Indian-style'.  Haldir noticed that while he was making himself comfortable, Vista had moved further, placing herself out of arms reach.  And had, once again, pulled her box with her.  

"Alright.  What's this all about, eh?" Vista asked, after he had situated himself.

_Remember to breathe._  "What are you thinking, Vista."

She blinked, "What am I thinking about what?"

Haldir sighed, "Fine.  First you say you have no feelings for me; then you kiss me; and afterwards, whenever I am around, you act like a hunted animal.  What is going through your mind, Vista!  I want to know!  I _need_ to know!"  He was shouting by now.

Vista's eyes were wide, "Why do you need to know?" she asked quietly.

            He glanced down, trying to regain his composure.  When he looked back up, she was still staring at him.  But not fearfully, not ever fearfully.  No, hers was the face of curiosity and intensity.  He stared into her eyes for a long moment before answering.

"Because I need to know if..." _breathe, stupid_ "maybe, there was a chance that..." he faded off.  He couldn't say it.  Maybe if he didn't, then maybe she would.  A childish fear shot through him; that if he spoke it, she would refute it.

Vista arched an eyebrow, "A chance that what?"

_Finish it.  Finish it while you still have hope._

"A chance that you love me as well."

Vista didn't react for a moment.  Then her eyes welled up with tears.  

"You...know...I can't do that.  I'm sorry, but I _just can't_."

Haldir couldn't sit still any longer.  He jumped off the bed, just needing to move around.  Anger coursed down his spine.  _WHY DOES SHE DO THIS??_ his mind screamed.  Good question.

"Why do you do this?" he yelled.

She merely tilted her head to the side, regarding him calmly.  "Do what?"

_Another good question_.  

He pulled on one of his braids in frustration, "_THIS!  _You refuse my love for you, though I can **see** that you are not totally devoid of feeling for me!  I am not going to hurt you, Vista!!  _WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF??"_

At that, Vista leapt off the bed.  She stormed towards him, shaking with anger...or maybe something else.

"You want to know what I'm afraid of?" she shrieked.

"YES!" Haldir shouted back at her.  They were standing toe-to-toe now, both angry and ready to fight.

"You want to know what I'm afraid of?  Fine, I'll tell you!  _DEAN SAID THE SAME THING!!"_ she yelled.

            The words rang through the room, reverberating in Haldir's head.

Tears were falling now, "He said he wouldn't hurt me; that he would kill anyone who did." she sniffed, "And he broke that promise.  How do I know you won't do the same thing."

            As she glared furiously at him through tears, Haldir finally saw what she was talking about.  For a long while, he had thought it was merely wounded pride that kept her from returning his feelings.  Now, though, he saw the whole picture.  Vista had been used by Dean; he'd taken her trust and broken it, along with her heart.  Fedoli's words surfaced in his head, "_And, by the gods, she's not gonna do it again."_

"I'm not Dean.  I could never do that to you." he said quietly.  He reached out and gently traced the tear-track down her cheek.

She jerked back and slapped his hand away, "Touch me again and I'll kick your ass." she growled.  

            Still toe-to-toe, they stood glaring at each other for a long moment.  Then another.  Then Vista's eyes softened slightly, "I know you'd never hurt me." 

Her lips twitched into a small smile, "Not intentionally, at least."

_Now I'm **really** confused._  "Then, what...?" He began, then trailed off, realizing that he didn't know how he should phrase the question.

Vista looked at him, feeling old and tired.  "If I...fall...in love...with you, that's one less piece of home I have.  One more reason to stay here, and not go back to my family, back to my life.  I can't...because I want my parents to get their daughter back."

She turned away from him, walking over to the window, "I can't stand the thought of them spending the rest of their lives wondering what happened to me.  I don't want them to think my body's decomposing in a field somewhere or something."

            Vista crossed her arms across her chest, trying to pull herself together.  She looked like a child lost in the forest, cold and frightened.  He walked over to stand behind her.  Then, slowly slid his arms around her waist, giving her time to pull away.  She didn't.  He pressed a gentle kiss to the back of her head and rested his chin on the top.  They stayed that way for a while.  

"You should go talk to Lady Galadriel again." he murmured.

"Mmm." she muttered, "Don't do that."

Haldir closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of her in his arms, "Don't do what?"

"Don't talk with your chin on my head.  Feels really weird."

He chuckled, "Does it now?"

Vista giggled, "Augh, that feels even weirder!  Don't laugh, stop laughing!"

Right.  Does that ever work...NO!  So, soon the both of them were cracking up.  After a while, the laughter abated.  She still let him hold her, and he had again placed his chin upon her head.

"I think I should go talk to Galadriel again." she said.

"Mmm...good idea."

The laughter started again.


	11. Confusion As A Way Of Life

When Vista opened her door, Haldir opened his mouth to say something about her outfit.  She wore a tunic and leggings again, this time in black and dark green.  The pendant he'd given her was the only piece of jewelry she wore.  She'd gotten her hair cut; it was a bit shorter then the last time he'd seen it.  

            Noticing he intended to say something, Vista shot him a look.  He shut his mouth quickly.  She grinned and patted him on the shoulder.

"You're learning." she said with a laugh.  

            Haldir rolled his eyes and Vista laughed harder.  She had re-warmed to him since the confrontation in her room several days ago.  It was almost like nothing had happened.  Almost.  Something was different, but Haldir couldn't pinpoint it.  He told himself that their friendship was strengthening; but, somehow, that didn't seem...correct.  Strange.  But today wasn't the day to talk about it.  They were going to speak with Galadriel about what was being hidden from Vista.  

***************************************************************************************************************

"Once again, Lady Vista, I must inquire about the style of dress you persist on wearing." Celeborn said.

            Vista and Haldir had entered into the courtyard where Celeborn and Galadriel were awaiting them.  Initial pleasantries had been exchanged, then conversation had fallen into the old round.

"And, once again, I must remind you that I wear what I feel expresses myself accurately in your culture.  Not that I should _have_ to remind you." Vista retorted.

Celeborn chuckled, "I surrender.  Now, what is so important that you demand such a meeting?"

Vista looked him right in the eye, "I understand that you've been holding out on me."

Celeborn raised an eyebrow, "Be careful of your tone, Lady Vista."

Vista visibly twitched, "Be careful who you lie to, Lord Celeborn."

Haldir reached out and cautiously laid a hand on Vista's shoulder, "Calm down."

She shoved his hand off, "FUCK CALM!!" she shrieked, "HE LIED TO ME!"

            Vista was trembling with anger, her hands clenching and unclenching.  Her eyes were blazing and her chest was heaving, like she'd just run a league at top speed.

            Then, suddenly, it stopped.  Vista folded her hands against the small of her back and bowed her head, completely still.  Those assembled in the courtyard seemed to hold the collective breath, wondering what was going to happen.  She was a statue for several minutes.  Then she raised her head.  Her face was calm, placid.  So placid it was frightening.  Instead of burning, her eyes smoldered.  

"I don't like being lied to." she said quietly.  The sudden calm and quiet were more disturbing than any level of noise she could have created.

Celeborn nodded to her, "I apologize for not being completely honest.  I assume you are referring to the legend discussed at our previous meeting?"

Vista nodded curtly, not saying anything.

But before Celeborn could continue, Galadriel stood.  

"Vista and I will discuss this alone.  Please excuse us."

            The courtyard emptied quickly, leaving Vista and Galadriel isolated.  Galadriel smiled and gestured to Celeborn's abandoned throne.

"Sit, Vista.  We have much to talk about."

Vista walked slowly up the steps, then collapsed into the seat.  "I'm sorry I caused such a scene.  Lord Celeborn really knows how to piss me off."

Galadriel smiled, "He means well.  Now, as to business.  What do you want to know?"

Vista fidgeted in her seat, "I want to know the _whole_ story.  All of it."

Galadriel sighed, "I regret that I do not know the whole story, Vista.  I will, however, tell you what I know."

Vista smiled, "Well, you probably know more then I do.  And, at the very least, you can cement or destroy a few suspicions."

Galadriel laughed gently, "We will see.  As to what I know.  A man came to Middle Earth, much like you did.  Many were consulted about how he was to get home.  Many were consulted, and many could not help.  Finally, he decided to settle down here.  Then, something happened that I do not know.  And he was able to go back."

Vista's face lit up, "Really?  There's a chance I can go home?  I wonder what happened..."  
Galadriel held up a hand, "_But,_ he chose to stay."

Vista blinked, "_Stay?_  Why would he stay?"

Galadriel smiled, "Because he was in love with an Elvish woman.  A woman of _this_ world."

Vista raised a brow, "And this has _what_ to do with me?"

Galadriel looked Vista over, calculatingly, "Do you really wish to know?"

Vista rolled her eyes, "Might as well.  I don't think I'm capable of being surprised anymore."

Galadriel met her eyes, "Because you are in love with Haldir."  She held up a hand, staving off the comments starting to flow from Vista.  

"Let me finish.  You have lost everyone near to you.  And Haldir has never _had_ anyone to lose.  Now he does.  And now he fights not to.  Would you make him fight in vain?"

Vista glared at Galadriel, "Don't guilt trip me.  I want to go home, back to my friends and my _family_.  I'd miss Haldir, sure.  But I'm **not **in love with him."

_Am I?_

Galadriel simply regarded at her calmly, "You do not seem as sure as you sound."

Vista sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest, "Because I'm not.  I don't know.  Things...I don't know, things happen and...I just don't know.  I don't care what happens, I just don't want to hurt him."

Galadriel smiled, "At this time, you hurt him by refusing his love."

Vista closed her eyes and hit her head against the back of the throne.  

"How come life is so damn annoying?"

***************************************************************************************************************

            Haldir was pacing outside the door to the courtyard, curiosity needling at him.  _What are they talking about?  Why are women so secretive?_  He almost didn't notice the scout approaching him.  Only when the elf cleared his throat did he fully register his presence.

"What is it?" Haldir asked, rather curtly.

The scout blinked, "The convoy from Mirkwood approaches from the North, sir.  They will be here within the hour."

Haldir regarded him blankly, "Convoy...what convoy?"

The scout raised an eyebrow, "Why, the guests invited for the solstice celebration.  This was planned months ago."

_Oh, I remember._  "Oh, yes.  Well, escort them in and show them their quarters.  I shall inform the Lord and Lady of their arrival."

The scout bowed and ran off.  _Not that I need **anything** else right now._

He knocked on the door, then slowly opened it.

***************************************************************************************************************

            Vista and Galadriel looked up as the door suddenly made noise, then started opening.  Haldir poked his head in.

"Forgive me, Lady Galadriel, but I was informed that the convoy from Mirkwood is approaching and should arrive within the hour."

Galadriel smiled, "Thank you, Haldir.  Preparations for their arrival are complete.  Vista and I are nearly finished.  We shall be down shortly."

            Haldir bowed slightly, taking this opportunity to look at Vista.  She was watching him with great interest, though it was most likely because she was curious about the Mirkwood group.  When he raised his head, he looked right into her eyes.  Conflict was evident as different emotions warred inside.  

            The door shut.

"So, what's with the people comin' over here from Mirkwood?" Vista asked.

"They are coming to celebrate the summer solstice.  They will be with us for nearly a month." Galadriel answered.

"Oh.  When's the solstice?"

Galadriel thought for a moment, "In a fortnight."

"So, there gonna be a party, or what?" Vista asked, grinning.

Galadriel smiled back, "Yes, there will be a party.  Much like the one for your birthday not too long ago.  Although bigger.  Much bigger.  And..." she trailed off.

"And...what?" Vista prompted.

"And I am afraid that you will have to wear a dress."

..."_What?_"


	12. Competition

            Needless to say, Vista wasn't happy about the dress thing.  She'd successfully avoided having to wear one for several years prior and was not the least bit pleased about breaking her streak.

"I still don't see why I have to wear one!  They're not here to see _me_!  And even if they were, I still wouldn't wear one!" she grumbled.

"It's just for a night, Vista.  I doubt it will kill you." Haldir calmly replied.  "For the sake of diplomacy."

Vista rolled her eyes, "I never had much in the way of diplomatic skills."

Haldir's reply, "I believe that." earned him a punch in the arm.

_Well,_ he thought as he gave her a light shove into a bush, _at least things are back to...somewhat normal._

            Not that he had long to think about it at that particular moment.  Vista, laughing, bounced back out of the bush and slammed into him with her shoulder, knocking him slightly sideways.  She kept her sideways motion, pushing him nearly into a tree on his side of the path.  He leaned into her shoulder and pushed her the other way.  They kept this up for quite a while, managing to walk somewhat of a straight line, trying to push each other off the path.

            After a while, they were both rather weak from laughter and not able to really push with any significant force.  As they began walking more...normal-like, Haldir casually (riiiiight) draped his arm over Vista's shoulder, praying she wouldn't push it off or step ahead of him.  She didn't.  They walked for a bit in silence.

"What colors?"

Vista blinked and looked up at him, "Huh?  Colors for what?"

"Your dress.  What colors will your dress be?"

Vista laughed, "I don't know!  What a question!  I wonder if I even have any of the dresses from when I first got here..."

Haldir chuckled, "No, I what I meant to ask was are you going to _make_ a dress."

Vista gave him an amused look, "What makes you think I _can_?"

Haldir assumed a mock-surprised look, "I thought you could do everything!  It appears I was mistaken."

Vista rolled her eyes, "I _can_ make a dress, I'm just used to doing so with certain...tools available to me in the past."

"Well," said Haldir thoughtfully, "I think you will be able to find help for your project...that is, if you wish to pursue it."

Vista glared at him, "Now I **have** to make it!  Grrrr...damn you."

            Haldir just laughed and voices started floating up the path toward them.  Vista glanced up at Haldir and held a finger to her lips.  They continued on silently, eavesdropping.

"I wonder when we will meet this woman we've heard so much about." came a male voice.

"I don't know, my Prince." came another male voice, obviously a servant.

"It has been said that she has beauty to compare to the Elves and wit sharp enough to cut a warrior's head off."

"I've heard that as well, my Lord.  We shall surely be introduced to her eventually."

            By now, Vista had her burning face buried in her hands.  It was one thing to be complimented thus, but something completely different to be complimented thus...inside one's range of hearing.  

"Why do you hide your face so?" Haldir inquired in a whisper, "All he says is the truth."

Vista merely shook her head, "Shut up, you're just making it worse."

"Did you hear voices?" the Prince said.

            Vista clapped her hand over her mouth and looked up at Haldir.  Then she straightened up slightly and, with a meaningful look, started walking.  Haldir took the hint and started walking like, no, we haven't been eavesdropping.  They rounded the slight bend in the path that brought them face-to-face with the party they'd overheard.  It was two Elves; one, the stereotypical blonde and the other a kind of chestnut/burned gold color.  The blonde was dressed so that Vista knew he was the Prince of the conversation.  

            They both turned when they heard Haldir and Vista approach.  And Vista just had to grin at the slow dawning of realization on the faces of the two Mirkwood Elves.  

The Prince-guy bowed, "I am Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood.  Would you be Lady Vista?"

Vista laughed, "You would be right.  Nice to meet you."

She made to extend a hand to him, but remembered what happened last time she did that.  So she just grinned widely at him, "How long does it take to get from Mirkwood to here?"

Legolas thought for a moment, "It took us around a week.  Riding slow, that is."

Vista laughed again, "Either way, it was probably really cool.  Maybe I'll come see you sometime."

Legolas grinned, "You would be most welcome."

            While this conversation was going on, Haldir felt frozen to the spot.  Vista warmed to everybody, but it annoyed him that she was being so...friendly with this Elf.  It occurred to him that he might be feeling jealous.   He felt that he was _finally_ getting somewhere with Vista; that maybe she was responding to his feelings for her. 

 Now, there was competition.

***************************************************************************************************************     

            The next two weeks were, to put it bluntly, hell.  For Haldir, at least.  He tried to be...'normal' and go about his duties.  But he felt a burning jolt of anger whenever he saw her with the woodland Prince.  She seemed more at ease with the other Elf then she did with him.  And he wanted to accompany her to the Solstice celebratory feast and ball(A/N:  I hate that freaking word, but dance didn't seem to fit), so it annoyed him doubly so.

            It all came to a head when he found out that the Prince was teaching her how to dance, in preparation for the celebration.  The jealousy and rage that shot through him obviously startled Rumil, who'd just told him.

"Calm down, brother." Rumil cautioned, "You'll get nowhere acting on that temper."

Haldir glared at him, "I have the right to know."  

Rumil raised an eyebrow, "You should ask Vista about that first."

Haldir shook his head, "Where are they?"

Rumil sighed.  There was no deterring Haldir.  "Last I knew, they were down by the river."

Orophin and Fedoli joined their brother as they all watched Haldir speed down the trail leading to the river.

"Where is _he_ off to in such a hurry?" Orophin asked.

Fedoli and Rumil looked at each other and laughed.

"Maybe something will actually **_happen_**, eh?  They've been circling each other for months!" Fedoli snorted.

"Yes, it _is_ about time." Rumil agreed.  "I just hope we will not have to piece our dear brother's body back together if he riles Vista as much as he himself is angered."

The brothers laughed and went their separate ways.

***************************************************************************************************************

"You are very graceful, Lady Vista."

Vista grinned, "Thanks, Legolas.  Dance classes and Tae Kwon Do tend to help with rhythm and balance."

Legolas looked at her curiously, "What is Tae Kwon Do?"

"It's a method of self-defense."

"Ah.  May I see?"

Vista laughed, "Sure, why not.  I promise I won't hurt you."

Before Legolas react, he was laying on the ground, looking up at Vista.  Extremely surprised.

"How'd you do that?" he asked as he stood.

"It's relatively simple.  What you do is..."

***************************************************************************************************************

            Haldir came upon them as Vista was teaching the Prince one of her fighting moves.  This only served to further anger him, for she hadn't taught _him_ how to fight like that.

#_#Maybe because you never asked?##_

Drat.  That treacherous voice was back.  (Oh, the pain of an argumentative conscience.)

_I don't care what you say, I just don't like her spending all this time with...him._

_##Oh, jealous, are we?  You **do** know Vista won't be very welcoming to such constriction.##_

            Haldir didn't slow his pace as he entered the clearing.  Throwing a barely discernable nod at Legolas, he grabbed Vista by the arm, pulling her along.

"Excuse us a moment, your Highness.  I need a word with Vista."

            Neither of the clueless parties had time to utter any contradiction before Haldir had pulled Vista down a trail and out of sight.

***************************************************************************************************************

            Then the shock wore off.  

Vista dug in her heels, trying to pull out of Haldir's grip, "LET ME GO!!" 

            Haldir said nothing, instead hauling them further into the forest.  Vista, never one to beg for _anything_, figured that she would have to stop things the hard way and risk a fight.  But, hey, fighting is a choice; whereas there's no choice in being dragged somewhere.  So Vista reached out with her other hand and grabbed the wrist of the hand pulling her.  She then dug a stubby fingernail into the pressure point just below the vitals.  

            A hiss of pain and her arm released.  Vista sprang away and assumed a defensive posture, not sure what else to expect.  Haldir looked his wrist over.  After determining that there was nothing seriously wrong with it (besides the fact that it hurt like hell), he looked over at Vista.

"That wasn't nice."

_WHAT??_  

"WASN'T NICE??  WHERE DO YOU GET OFF JUDGING **NICE**??  I SHOULD KICK YOUR ASS FOR WHAT YOU JUST PULLED!!"

Vista was incensed.  Well, Haldir was angry also.  Two can play that.

"WHY DO YOU SPEND SO MUCH TIME WITH HIM?" he yelled back.

Vista blinked, "Huh?  What, with Legolas?"

Then it clicked.  And Vista cracked up.

"What do _you_ find so amusing." Haldir asked sourly.

Vista managed to regain some composure, "You're jealous."

Haldir glowered at her, "And you find this amusing?"

Vista nodded, "Yeah, 'cuz I don't see why."

Haldir paused, "I just don't like it."

Vista eyed him warily, "Well, it's not something you have the right to worry about.  Jeez, you act like you have some..._claim_ on me or something."  

Now the familiar 'I feel stupid' vibe was settling over Haldir.  "I'm sorry Vista.  I don't know what I was thinking."

Vista raised an eyebrow, "I think you do, but just don't wanna tell me."

Haldir looked away for a brief moment, then back at her, "Perhaps.  It was...childish and hasty."

Vista leaned against a nearby tree, "Try me."

Haldir sighed, _Might as well._  "Do you like Prince Legolas more then me?"

To his surprise, Vista smiled at him and laughed, "No.  No, I don't.  Jeez, what gave you _that_ impression?"

"You...warmed up to him quicker.  And you are spending a great amount of time with him."

Vista snorted, "I've been hanging out with _you_ for, like, 8 months.  I don't think that argument is quite valid."

Haldir noted, however, that she avoided the first part of his question.

"And..?"

Vista bit her lip and avoided his eyes, taking her time in answering.

"It's not that I like him more.  It's just...it's just different.  Legolas is like, I dunno, a brother or a best friend."

Haldir raised an eyebrow, "And I am not a friend to you?"

Vista stomped her foot in annoyance, "That's not what I mean!  Things are...different with you."

"Different how?"

Vista glared at him, "I can't explain it, okay?"

"Why don't you try."

Vista sighed and thought for a moment.  "Closer then a friend, but not a brother.  There.  Happy?"

Haldir shrugged, "I don't know, are you?"

Vista snorted, "What kind of answer is that?"

"A question, actually.  What I want to ask now, however, is for your forgiveness.  I should never have interrupted you so."

Vista eyed him, "You _were_ extremely rude, dragging me off into the forest like that.  And, might I add, you are being rediculous by assuming that I care for a virtural stranger more then I care about you."

Haldir smirked, "So you **do** care about me."

Vista smirked back, "I never said I didn't."

Haldir took a step toward her, "You keep avoiding my questions."

Vista also took a step forward, "Maybe if you asked a **direct** one, I'd answer it."

Haldir took another step, "All my questions are straight forward."

Vista again matched him, "With a pound of insinuation each."

            By this time, they were nose-to-nose.  Each were annoyed, but likewise amused.  They enjoyed their half-serious altercations, as long as nothing _seriously_ damaging was said.  They eyed each other, each trying desperately not to smile.  

_She is so beautiful when she argues._  

This was the last conscious thought to enter his head for the next few minutes.

He leaned down and kissed her firmly, letting his eyes drift closed.  

            And since his mind didn't seem to be correctly processing the danger of what he was doing, his body kicked in.  He slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her body against his.  His other hand found its way to her face, gently gripping her jaw, drawing her deeper into the kiss.

            Vista was completely stunned.  First, that he _actually_ kissed her.  Second, that she realized she didn't mind.  By the time she wrapped her mind around that, she found that she'd responded.  Her left hand gripped the upper-arm of the limb 'round her waist and her right hand rested on the back of his neck, pulling him closer.

            For no real reason, the kiss ended.  They stood there, just breathing, eyes closed, foreheads pressed together.  Rational thought returned (somewhat) to Haldir.  He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her securely against him.  That way, at least, it would be harder for her to hit him.  But Vista merely rested her head against his chest and sighed deeply.  

Silence seems to be an ongoing theme with these two, eh?

"May I accompany you to the celebration?" Haldir whispered.

Vista giggled quietly, "Naturally."

Now it was Haldir's turn to chuckle, "Why naturally?"

"Who else would I go with?"

"Well, the Prince, for instance."

"No.  Not the Prince.  Never the Prince.  Might dance with him, sure.  But no."

"You might go with any of my brothers."

"No.  They're really cool and everything, but no."

"You might-"

"No."

"There is-"

"No."

"Or-"

"No."

"Must you always have the last word?"

Pause.

"Yes."


	13. Dances As A Source of Revelation

            Okay.  We all know how much fun parties are.  Most of us, however, _also_ know just how much freaking **work** they are to set up.  You have to think about decorations and food and music and AUGH!! the STRESS!!!  Ya know, the stuff migraines are made of.  

            So, the Mirkwood people have been hanging around Lothlorien for around a week and a half, now.  The celebration/party/whatever is two days away.  So, naturally, the place is fucking chaos.  Things break, things go missing, the typical 'shit happens' sort of deal.  

            The curtain opens on our characters running rather...frantically, tying up loose ends and other obnoxious people (ha).  Vista's in a really good mood because she thrives on chaos; it's the way she manages to function.  She bounces around helping wherever she's needed, doing odds and ends.  Haldir, however, helps by staying out of the way.  And taking a random moment or two for a chuckle at everyone else, running around like chickens with their heads cut off.  But chickens aren't as noisy.  Or as easy to offend.  

            He took one such moment to laugh at something Vista was doing.  Unfortunately for him, she heard him.  The next moment, he was brushing the remains of a rather large dirt clod off his face while Vista shrieked with laughter, then told him to get lost.  Sometimes he would, or he'd just throw his own dirt clod.  Either way.  

            Haldir avoided asking Vista about how her dress-making was coming.  He gathered it was a rather sore subject.  From what he could find out (from those willing to talk), the dress was coming along nicely and would be done well before the celebration.  However, under penalty of death, they could not divulge the color or design.  Just that....yeah, just be prepared.  So he had four days for this information to irritate him.  Wonderful.

***************************************************************************************************************

*Knock**Knock* 

"O, little brother?  You about ready?  If you don't hurry up, you're gonna be late."

Haldir shook his head at the reflection of his brother in the mirror, "I will not, Fedoli.  You exaggerate."

Fedoli raised an eyebrow, "Do I?  How long have you been ready, then?"

Haldir thought a moment, "Maybe 10 minutes."

Fedoli raised the other eyebrow, "So you're hiding.  Vista's not down there yet, you know."

"She's not?"

Fedoli shook his head, "No.  She's having problems with her dress, so I've been told.  Or maybe she simply wants to make an entrance.  Probably come sliding down a banister or something."

They laughed.    
"C'mon, we're gonna be late!"

"Fine.  I'm coming."

"What're you so afraid of, anyway?  You clean up rather well."

Haldir rolled his eyes.  

            It had been a while since he'd attended something... formal.  After substantial searching, he'd found his "nice" tunic and leggings buried in a trunk.  The leggings and long-sleeved shirt he'd found were black, while the tunic was a light gray color.  He even managed to find a pair of boots that weren't all that scuffed.  He'd taken a bath (something which Fedoli found highly amusing for some reason) and had meticulously re-braided his hair.  In his mind, these extreme measures had to be taken.  He didn't wish to feel... inferior to Vista.  (Though, somehow, he knew he would anyway.)

***************************************************************************************************************

"I'M NOT COMIN' OUT!"

"Vista, please!  Let me just _see_.  We can probably fix whatever is wrong.  Open the door!"

"NO!"

"I won't make you come out, Vista.  Just let me see."

*sigh* "Okay.  But promise you won't laugh."

"I promise, now open the door."

The lock lifted and the door opened.  Sifea cautiously walked into the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Oh, my."

"See what I mean?"

"I see that you both exaggerate and understate."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means that you are overreacting."

***************************************************************************************************************

            The celebration had started half an hour ago, and Vista was still hadn't shown up.  

"Excuse me, Haldir.  But have you seen Vista about?"

Haldir turned from his conversation, "No, Lord Celeborn, I have not.  I am beginning to get worried."

Celeborn nodded, "As am I.  Or, maybe not.  Look."

Haldir turned in the direction Celeborn was pointing.  

            A stairway spiraled down to the ground at the northern corner of the cleared space, leading from some of the dwellings.  It was innocuous enough, not well lit and relatively small.  Perfect for someone who wished to make an unannounced entrance.  

            Down said stairway was walking Vista.  And it seemed the entire universe decided to quit playing with the spinning planets and watch.

            She was wearing the fabled dress, which proved beyond all of Haldir's conjectures.  It was long and of a deep, rich blue.  The sleeves billowed out from the elbows, giving her a graceful air.  The fabric separated at the waist, with a bolt of silvery cloth between the two pleats.  The sleeves came up enough to join with the fabric of the bodice, leaving her shoulders mostly bare.  Intricate patterns traced themselves across the bodice in silver.  Her hair was pulled back in a simple style and the only jewelry she wore was the dragon necklace.

            She looked, at that moment, like she would have preferred to be _anywhere_ else.  Or any_one_ else.  But her sensational attempt at a secretive entrance had attracted more attention then she seemed to have wanted.  Several gasps were heard and muttering broke out among the crowd.  

            To Haldir's dismay (then amusement), the first person to approach Vista was Legolas.  Though he couldn't hear what was said, Vista was rather...short with him.  They spoke briefly and the Prince pointed toward Haldir.  Vista smiled, said something that he assumed to be an apology, and walked toward him.  

"Okay, you don't have to stare, you know." Vista said irritably.

"I do not believe I can help myself." Haldir replied.  "You look beautiful."

Vista flushed, "I'm not--"

Haldir gently laid a finger over her lips, "Then let me revel in my misperception.  At least for tonight."

Vista fidgeted with her sleeves, "You're not helping.  It's enough that I'm down here in a dress."

"And a well made one." Haldir said with an appreciative glance, "You did an admirable job."

"You don't look half bad yourself.  It's kinda obvious that you haven't worn those clothes in a while, though."

Haldir raised an eyebrow, "You are rather antagonistic this evening."

Vista shot him a glare, "I wonder why."

Haldir chuckled, "Then will you dance with me, before I am to be beheaded?"

***************************************************************************************************************

            Legolas had only gotten around to teaching Vista the simple steps, so it was difficult for a bit.  But Vista caught on quickly...and Haldir was a good teacher.  However, Vista seemed slightly out of sorts.

"What's wrong." Haldir inquired.

"I just...miss the music from home, is all." Vista replied.

"Oh.  I wish I could hear it.  Hear what you like to hear."

Vista tensed slightly, "Actually...actually you could."

Haldir looked down at her, mildly startled, "How?"

Vista bit her lip, "I... have some with me.  Up in my room.  Along with some other things that I had with me."

A candle flared in Haldir's mind (somehow, light bulb didn't quite fit... Wonder why.)

"Is that what is in that box you have?"

Vista nodded, "Yeah, with some other stuff.  You can look at it sometime, if you want."

            Right as this particular song ended, Vista felt a tap on her shoulder.  She turned to find Fedoli and Rumil.  A lively tune was struck up at that moment and Rumil, grinning broadly, bowed exaggeratedly.

"Might I steal a dance, Vista?"

Vista laughed, "You might.  But I'm afraid it won't be easy."

Fedoli took that moment to latch onto Haldir, "And I need a word with you." and began leading him away.

Rumil quickly whirled Vista off into the music, while Fedoli dragged Haldir several paces away.

"What was that for?  Are you plotting something, Fedoli?" Haldir asked, slightly annoyed.

Fedoli shrugged, "No, not really.  Just wanted to know what you think about things so far this evening."

Haldir glanced out at the sea of dancers for a moment before answering, "I might say better then expected.  Though that would not be entirely true, considering I did not know what to expect, exactly."

Fedoli nodded, "Good answer, good answer.  I'd be the first to say that Vista is by far the most beautiful woman here, and many others acknowledge that.  You are the subject of good-natured jealousy.  You and Vista compliment each other rather well."

Haldir shook his head, "She far outshines me; though she's not too happy about it."

Fedoli fixed Haldir with a would-be innocent look, "So is she in love with you yet?"

Haldir glared at his brother, "Not that it's your business."

Fedoli shrugged, "No, not really.  Just curious is all.  So is she?"

Haldir narrowed his eyes, "She may be.  Then again, she may not be."

Fedoli rolled his eyes, "C'mon, little brother, give me more to work with!  It's not like I'm gonna tell anybody... outside Orophin and Rumil, that is..."

            The song wound down and Vista was heading back toward them.  Haldir smirked at Fedoli:

"Not saying a word."

Fedoli rolled his eyes again, "You're getting more and more like Vista, you know?"

Haldir laughed as Vista approached.

"Whatcha laughing at?" she asked.

Haldir grinned, "Oh, Fedoli is fishing for information and is frustrated that I will not tell him anything.  Speaking of which, why do you not ask Vista yourself, brother?"

Fedoli shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

He pivoted to face Vista, "You in love with Haldir yet?"

Vista burst out laughing.  After a moment, she regained herself.

"Would you be happy if I said yes?"

Fedoli and Haldir both stared at her, astonished.

"Uhh...umm...yeah, actually, I would." Fedoli finally stuttered.

Vista grinned at him, "Then yes, I am."

Fedoli blinked, "Uh...okay, then.  Um, I'm gonna...go...now..."

            He made his way through the crowd towards the drinks, shaking his head.  Vista chuckled to herself and looked up at Haldir.  He was staring at her in shock and wonderment.  She raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

Haldir opened his mouth, but no sound came out.  The other eyebrow went up.  

            The sight of Haldir's apparent shock began to make register what she'd just said.  Vista felt her face flush, but she didn't break their gaze.  They stood there, staring at each other; Vista with a half-amused, half-horrified expression; Haldir with a dazed one.  

"So, you, um, recovered your ability of speech yet?" Vista asked after a while.

Haldir blinked, "Um, maybe.  Do you speak the truth?"

The eyebrows, which had since relaxed, shot up again, "Would I lie to you?"

Haldir managed a smile, "I remember you saying something a long time ago, about answering questions whether with the truth or not."

Vista rolled her eyes, "I was referring to things that I don't know about.  I can bluff answers to questions when I don't actually know the answer.  Not that I would lie.  For the most part, at least."

_Then..._

"Then you love me?" he whispered.

Tears sparkled in her eyes as she slowly nodded.  Haldir then gently cupped her face in his hands, staring intently into her eyes.

"Say it.  Please."

The tears tripped down her face, but she didn't look away.  "I love you, Haldir.  And that's the truth."


	14. Some People Just Have Bad Timing

            The rest of the evening passed in a haze for Vista and Haldir.  They barely spoke to each other, or anyone else, for that matter.  The rest of the assembly was vastly amused.  Just like watching a soap opera unfold in your own home...if they'd known what a soap opera was...  They swirled into the dances, joying in their new-found love, like lovers will.  Fedoli had downed three drinks by then, muttering incessantly about "kids these days...never know what they want..."

            The last song of the evening was played and people began wandering off.  Vista leaned tiredly against Haldir.

"I'm tired, and these shoes are killing me.  I'm going to bed; good-night."

Haldir reached out and snagged her hand, "Let me walk with you."

Vista shrugged, "Okay."

            They walked off in the general direction of her quarters at a sedate pace, still hand in hand.  They hadn't been walking very long when Vista suddenly stopped and, reaching down, pulled off her shoes.  She straightened and shot Haldir a superior look:  

"Much better."

Haldir laughed, "You are strange, you know."

Vista laughed with him, "Yeah, but it's one of my more endearing qualities, I think."

"Maybe.  I prefer your humor."

"Oh, whatever.  I don't think you'd like me so much if I were predictable."

"Speaking unpredictable, why did you suddenly...um..."

"What, fall in love with you?"

"Yes."

Vista thought for a moment, "It wasn't sudden.  I think I've loved you for a while, I just didn't realize it until recently."

That warranted an eyebrow, "Recently?  What is recently?"

"I dunno, maybe since my birthday; maybe sooner, I can't really say."

"About your birthday, why then did you kiss me?"

Vista shrugged, "Seemed like the thing to do at the time.  More in a way of saying thanks then anything, really.  And don't even _attempt_ looking offended."

Haldir pulled his lips up from the mock pout they'd slid into, "Can't say one could blame me, though."

Vista rolled her eyes, "Oh, yeah, you just got it so rough, don't ya."

He chuckled, "Well, you _are_ kind of hard to interpret."

Vista shook her head, "You're more then a little bit pathetic."

Haldir elbowed her in the ribs, "Don't belittle me within my hearing!"

Vista raised an eyebrow, "And why ever not?"

Haldir paused, "Because it's not as effective."

The eyes rolled again, "Bullshit."

***************************************************************************************************************

            Their conversation continued thus until they reached her door.  Vista leaned against the doorjamb and grinned at Haldir.

"You know, it's been a really fun evening."

Haldir raised an eyebrow, "So you enjoyed yourself despite having to wear a dress?"

Vista narrowed her eyes, "Hope you have a good memory, cuz it's gonna be a **long** time before you see me in one again."

He smirked, "I have an excellent memory."

Vista's eye twitched slightly, "I don't like your look."

Haldir shrugged, "Before you brutally murder me and leave my body by the wayside, I might remind you that looking is no punishable crime."

Vista smirked back at him, "Says you.  What if I said, the first thing I'll do when I get inside would be to burn this accursed dress?"

Haldir blinked, "You're not serious."

"I might be.  So?"

"I would say that I would not allow it." 

Vista snorted, "And you'd stop me how?  I'd probably shred it first, to make it easier to burn..."

"**No**."

Vista blinked at the sudden commanding tone in his voice, "And why not?  Isn't it mine to do with as I please?"

"I suppose so, but I still will not allow it."

"And that would be...for why?"

"When you walked down the stairs tonight, in that dress, you shamed the beauty of the dawn.  And I would see it again."

Vista's mouth opened, then shut.  Then opened again.

"I think it's time for me to go inside.  Goodnight."

But her nerve endings didn't seem to be receiving the message to turn about and go inside.  

They were too busy tingling.

            Haldir picked up on her hesitation and subconsciously reacted before he was fully aware that he had.  Vista was suddenly in his arms and he was kissing her, pressing her back against the door.  So much like dancing, yet so much better.  He played his tongue across the line of her lips, seeking entrance.  She still hadn't reacted.  Maybe she was just teasing him.  

            Then, in one smooth movement, she slid her arms around his neck and, pulling him closer, opened her lips to welcome his questing tongue.  He moaned softly and began to explore her warm mouth.  The feel of her tongue against his sent a spike of arousal down to join with the others pooling in his groin.  He pressed her harder against the door, grinding his hips against hers, letting her feel his desire.  

            Vista couldn't help the moan that escaped when he ground against her.  _This is one hell of a goodnight kiss._  The rhythm of his hips altered to mirror that of his kiss and Vista moaned again.  _Please, please want to come in...if you leave me like this, I'll kill you._  

            As if to answer her non-verbalized command, Haldir left her lips to kiss and nip at her neck.  Vista whimpered and arched against him, clutching at him.  _Damn, he's good._

"Please, Vista..." Haldir was whispering against her neck, "..I want you...please..."

            At this point, Vista didn't trust herself to correctly form any sort of word.  So she figured, hey, actions speak louder then words, right?  She moved one hand from where it had been fisted in Haldir's tunic to grope behind herself for the doorknob.  She found it and gave it a hard twist.  The weight of both of them leaning against the door practically catapulted them into the room.  Vista kept a good hold on Haldir to make sure he realized she wasn't trying to ditch him by dodging through her door.  

            Haldir pulled back from her neck and stared at her, as if slightly confused as to why they were so suddenly indoors.  Vista took his moment of hesitation to slide her hands under the hem of his tunic to caress his stomach and back, and fastened her lips upon a protruding bit of collarbone.  He let out a quiet hiss of pleasure, then stepped back.  In one smooth movement, he divested himself of his tunic, depositing it unceremoniously on the floor.  

            He pulled Vista firmly into a searing kiss that left both breathless.  His hands searched out the ties of her dress and unknotted them, loosening the gown.  Vista suddenly pulled back and Haldir froze for a moment, wondering if he had done something wrong.  Then he noticed the smirk on her face as she sat down on the edge of her bed, which he hadn't realized they'd stumbled to.  She placed her hands behind her and leaned her weight on her arms and crossed her legs.

"Did you want something?" she asked teasingly.

He smirked back at her, "Maybe."

            Standing against the frame of the bed, he leaned down and braced himself on his arms, her face mere centimeters from his.  He kissed her passionately, reveling in her energy and her taste.  Vista lifted her arms to settle them around his neck, both drawing him closer and using him to remain partially upright.

            Haldir moved an arm to settle it around her waist and slowly, without breaking the kiss, lowered them both to the bed.  He pulled back slightly, just to look at her.  How he had dreamed of her, just like this.  Staring up at him from a bed, hair catastrophically mussed, lips kiss-swollen and eyes smiling at him.  All for him.  

_##About damn time.##_  came that sadistic voice once again.

            But not even that voice could annoy, distract, nor deter him now.  He gently rolled his hips against hers, watching her eyes fall shut, listening to her slight moan, feeling her arch against him.  He pulled her lips to his once more.  Hips gyrated against each other and tongues fought an impassioned battle inside hot mouths.  Haldir could feel the heat building within his lover's body and he wanted more; he _needed_ more.  

            And his knees were killing him.  So, as not to completely break contact, Haldir slid his lips down to her neck.  This gave him more room to arch his back as he brought his legs up onto the bed, straddling Vista's hips.  He ground down hard and gently bit into her neck.  She arched and let out a soft cry.

            Heaven.....

Then...

"Oh, my, this is embarrassing, isn't it." came a calm voice.

            Vista let out a shriek and sat bolt upright.  This sudden movement, coupled with the fact that Haldir was still sitting astride her hips, catapulted him immediately to the floor.  He scrambled to his feet and joined Vista (who was already standing).  They both stared at the old man they hadn't noticed sitting quite placidly next to a fire they hadn't seen.  

"Wh--wha---how long have you been here?" Vista sputtered.

Gandalf considered for a moment, "Since well before you came in, I do believe.  I thought you would have noticed the fire, at least."

The gentle joke did nothing to placate Vista, however.  

"Did you want to talk to me or something?" she asked irritably.

"Actually, yes, I've been meaning to speak with you for several days.  And especially now, in light of this evenings events."

            Both Vista and Haldir flushed.  What could be more embarrassing then having someone like Gandalf walk in on a moment of passion?  Or, rather, unknowingly embrace in such a moment within such a one's eyesight.  Oh, God, just imagine how horrible that'd be.  shudder.

Gandalf then changed his attention to Haldir, "I am sorry, Marchwarden, but I will require a word with Vista alone."

Vista glanced at Haldir, "Um...yeah...okay, Gandalf.  I'll...um...see you tomorrow, Haldir."

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "And don't forget your shirt."

***************************************************************************************************************************

            Haldir leaned heavily against Vista's doorframe.  For an instantaneous eternity, she was his.  Only his.  _Mithrandir, you will be the death of me! _

_##Why don't you just marry her, stupid?##_  That dratted voice.  

_Because she's human...I could not bear to watch her die._

            A sudden, strange feeling began to wash over him while he stood thinking in Vista's doorway.  Haldir snapped out of his revere to realize that, while he had been immersed in his thoughts (most having to do with a few minutes ago), he'd begun stroking himself.

_I somehow doubt she would appreciate me masturbating on her doorstep._

He started to walk off as quickly as he could, without breaking into a run.  After all, no need to draw even more attention by _running_ shirtless through Caras Galadhon.

_Damn you, Gandalf!_

***************************************************************************************************************************

"Goddamn it all, Gandalf!  Can't I have some privacy?" 

The old man shrugged, "Depends on your definition.  Technically, I was here first.  So, therefore, you interrupted _my_ privacy."

Vista glared at him, "You're in **my** room."

Gandalf looked at her thoughtfully, "Well, I just thought you would like to hear what I've found about your predicament."

Vista gaped for a second, then composed herself.  "Okay, fine.  Just, hang on a second.  I'm gonna put on something that's actually comfortable."

            She ducked into the bathroom where she'd discarded her normal clothes several hours earlier.

_Only hours?__  Seems like an eternity._

            Vista came back out a few minutes later feeling more...moveable.  And comfortable.  And curious.

"This had better be good."

Gandalf smiled, "Oh, I believe you will be very interested."

Vista pulled up a piece of floor next to the fireplace, "I'm listening."

Gandalf settled further into his chair, "It would seem that your being able to go home will be directly tied to your relationship with Haldir."

            If Vista had been sitting in a chair, she would probably have fallen out of it.  As it was, she nearly put her hand in the fire trying to steady herself on the floor.

"_What?"_

"The other we have discussed seemed to have developed the ability to return to his homeland after his marriage to his Elven maiden."

_That_ warranted an eyebrow, "Oh, **really** now.  How's that?"

"It was recorded in a healer's notes that, the morning after their union, he approached this healer complaining of a tingling over his entire body.  The healer could find nothing wrong with him.  But a human wise-woman who lived in their village was consulted and it was revealed that he had the ability, with the use of a certain incantation, to return to his homeland."

Vista sighed, "Well, tonight you ruined my chance to find all this out for myself.  Thanks."

Gandalf held up a hand, "Oh, I'm not so sure.  I do not know if it would work if you were not married."

Vista rolled her eyes, "Well, aren't you a poster-boy for pre-marital abstinence."

Gandalf chuckled, "I think it would be safer."

"And I don't know if he would marry me, anyway." Vista continued, "I've heard all those stories about Elves who've fallen in love with a mortal and had to watch them die of old age and whatnot.  I don't want Haldir dying of a broken heart, alright?  Just seems overly cruel."

Gandalf chuckled again, "You certainly have a way with words, Lady Vista.  Perhaps you should speak about this with Haldir.  See what he thinks."

Vista nodded noncommittally, "Yeah...hey, I have a question.  Just out of curiosity, what was this incantation, anyway?"

Gandalf sighed, "Another snare.  I do not know.  The healer, nor any other, left any record of its existence."

Vista rolled her eyes, "Well, then, we're just right back where we started, now aren't we?"


	15. Author's Notes

**Notes, notes, notes.**

First off, I am addicted to your reviews.  Thanks very much and please keep them coming.  

Second, I will be away for the summer.  I will be writing in my spare time, however, and might be able to update every once in a while.  But, until the middle of August, I am out of commission.

Third, Though, like I said, I love your reviews, I'm kind of annoyed that some of you refer to my story as 'cute'.  I have to say I abhor that word and every connotation that it brings.  I'm not dissing on those who have used it, I just don't happen to like it very much.  

I happen to like what's going on in the story.  I'm having one of those issues, though, where I know where I want it to go, but not how I'm gonna get it there.  Oh, well.

Plus, one more thing.  When I get back in August, I will most likely be posting (under the name Horizon D'Arcy) a pirate story on fictionpress.  It's been in the works for quite a while and I'm almost done with the first chapter.  Yes, it's gonna be a doozy.  My traditional element, humor, will be a hardly no-show.  It's kind of dark and very interesting.  So, something to look foreward to.

And all my love to Deidra, who tells me almost every day to "Update, damn it!"


End file.
